Behind Stone Walls
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: If Dumbledore had told Harry what was going on before he died. Non-DH or HBP compliant. Picks up near the end of HBP. Snarry SLASH. SSHP. Powerful!Harry Submissive Severus. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Albus sighed, looking down at the-boy-who-was-all-grown-up. He had been planning everything carefully from the very beginning. Everything was in place.

But he couldn't do it.

There was too much at stake, and he loved his two boys like sons.

His lion and his snake.

They were too precious to be pawns.

"Harry…" he started, resting his withered hand on the young man's shoulder, "I think that I should tell you something."

Green eyes observed him with simple curiosity, looking far too old to belong to a boy of only sixteen.

"Can it not wait until after we get this horcux, sir?"

The headmaster shook his head gravely.

"It is a most pressing matter, my dear boy. I must share something with you."

Harry nodded seriously, turning to look the elder man dead in the eye.

"Look into my mind, Harry," he ordered in a grandfatherly tone. "I have something that must be revealed before this night's end."

Harry did so, staring deep into his light blue orbs as he dove into his offered memories.

"_And what will you give me in return, Severus?"_

"_Anything. Please. Just protect them."_

"_Them, Severus? I thought you had come only for Lily's safety."_

"_I have put them all in danger. They should be safe."_

_The headmaster leaned towards the shaking death eater with curiosity._

"_Why would you care for the life of James Potter?"_

_Severus cowed, lifting his hands in surrender._

"_Lily Potter is my sister in all but blood, and I owe Potter a life debt."_

"_And their son, Severus? What of him?"_

"_He deserves death the least. He is just an innocent child. Please, headmaster. Save them. I'll do anything."_

_Albus nodded, satisfied. _

"_I will do what I can."_

* * *

"_You were supposed to protect them!"_

"_James and Lily put their faith in the wrong person, Severus. That is of no fault of my own… The boy… He lives…"_

"_The boy doesn't need protection. The dark lord is dead."_

"_I'm afraid not, my boy. He lingers."_

* * *

"_He is insolent! Just like his father!"_

"_You should stop trying to see James in him, Severus. He has more of Lily than you realize."_

"_Why are you allowing him to enter this blasted tournament? He is going to get himself killed!"_

"_It almost sounds like you care, Severus."_

"_I just don't want my efforts to be wasted."_

* * *

"_He has been ordered to kill me."_

"_Yes," Severus gasped, "and I have made an unbreakable vow to aid him."_

"_You must be the one to kill me, Severus."_

"_What? No!"_

"_You must, Severus. I am going to die from this curse otherwise. You must not let his soul be tainted."_

"_And what of my soul?"_

"_Please, Severus. You must."_

"_How can I train the Potter brat if I am known as your killer? He will be without guidance."_

"_That is something that we will discuss later."_

* * *

"_You're raising him like a pig for slaughter!"_

"_Careful, Severus. It almost sounds as if you have grown to… care for the boy."_

"_Care? I've been his bloody watchdog for the past 16 years, and now you tell me that- the boy must die?"_

"_It is the only way, Severus."_

"_Nonsense. It must be extracted."_

"_We cannot. His mind is not stable enough."_

_Severus narrowed his eyes._

"_I could train him."_

"_He will not trust you, Severus. It is all for the greater good."_

_The dark man scowled at him._

"_What good is winning, if we all die, Albus?"_

* * *

"_He will be killed after Draco's mission is completed."_

"_You are certain that they no longer trust him?" the headmaster asked._

"_Positive," said Narcissa, head bowed. "I must go before my absence is noticed."_

"_Thank you for your information."_

Harry pulled back, turning away as he digested all that he had seen.

After a few moments, he spoke.

"Must I die, headmaster? Do you still think my mind unstable?"

"You do not know occlumency, Harry."

Harry faced him with a blank mask.

"But don't I?"

Albus frowned.

"Legimens."

He saw many memories flash before his eyes.

Sirius falling through the veil, homework in the common room, flying, Cedric dying.

"I do not believe so," he commented, gravely disappointed at his lack of progress.

"That means that I am successful, since you do not believe so. You did not see a thing that I wished to keep hidden."

Harry turned away from him, too angry to speak.

He had a job to do.

"Come on. We have a horcux to get."

* * *

Harry led Dumbledore's apparation to the tower of Hogwarts.

"This must end," the old man rasped, pointing his wand into his chest with a shaking hand.

"No," Harry snapped, wrenching the wand from his fingers.

He then heard voices and stomping feet. Before he could react, Dumbledore had wandlessly petrified him and covered him with his father's cloak.

"Don't do this," he said to the blonde who had his wand pointed in his direction.

"I must," Draco whispered.

But then he lowered his wand, and Dumbledore spoke again.

"Severus, please."

And Severus did not know of Harry's knowledge, or that the dark lord no longer trusted him, and that his actions would be for naught.

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry watched as the green light struck unforgiving against his mentor's chest, and he felt an overwhelming sadness grip him.

As the death eaters hurried from the tower, Snape being at the tail end, Harry followed them.

"Go to the Dark Lord," Snape ordered the group, "I will follow once I have made sure my tracks are clear."

Harry knew that Snape really just needed to compose himself.

He didn't move as the dour man approached the edge, looking down at the fallen body of his headmaster.

He wanted to punch the man at the same time as he wanted to join him in mourning- but then he saw the tears glistening on the potion master's face.

Harry shouldered off his cloak, and moved toward him, not surprised when the professor didn't notice him until he had gripped his shoulder.

He spun, wand in hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you, professor," Harry whispered, pressing the offending wand toward the ground. He pulled the stunned man away from the edge, toward the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office.

The professor stayed silent as they entered the room.

Harry turned to face him, hesitating only a second before reaching to wipe away his tears.

"He told me," he admitted.

Severus seemed to sag in relief.

"And Voldemort no longer trusts you."

Severus gasped, his eyes displaying a multitude of emotions- which was very much unlike him.

"So- I guess you should come with me on the horcux hunt…" he whispered, "and figure out how to extract this thing… outta my head."

Severus could only nod, confused at the turn of events. This was not what had been planned.

Harry wiped his face again with the pad of his thumb.

"He was ready, professor."

Severus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came.

Harry tugged the weary man to his chest, hugging him without reservations.

"What on earth are you doing, Mister Potter?"

Harry chuckled slightly.

"It's an offer of comfort. And a truce."

Severus snorted derisively, but he did not leave the young man's embrace.

"You need to make sure you are ready to disappear as soon as possible. You are no longer safe."

Severus seemed surprised to be given orders by the younger one before him.

"We can either fake your death, or simply have you disappear. Either way, I will have to remove your mark. I will be at your office in an hour. I'm telling them that a cloaked death eater killed him, and you should be ready to tell them that you were never summoned. I will only contact my head of house and the inner circle of the D.A. Okay?"

Severus wanted to say something snarky, but he needed a plan to follow, and Harry Potter's was as good as any, so he simply nodded his agreement and slinked off toward his office.

Harry ran to gather whom he needed to inform- and made sure to tell Hermione to make sure their things were packed. They were going to be leaving sooner than expected.

About 45 minutes later, Harry was hurrying along the dungeon halls, slipping into Snape's office without knocking first.

He held a shrunk version of his trunk in his palm.

"Hermione has this week's clothing packed for Ron and myself," he told the man who was gathering potions from his cupboard. "We will be expected to attend the funeral, but my trunk and necessities for our journey are about to be taken to Grimmauld. Moody is making certain adjustments to the wards now, so that no one but us four may enter. I have permission to obliviate him afterwards, but I would rather you do that, as I would probably cause him brain damage. Remus will be keyed in also, but only temporarily. He is making two way mirrors for us, so that we may communicate without using detectable magic. Are you ready?"

Severus nodded his head stiffly, but his potions were still mixed up and his robes awry.

Harry gave him a soft smile and waved his wand, tidying up the area. He moved toward the potions master, adjusting his collar before moving to tie back his hair.

Severus stood still as the young man pulled his hair from his face, a bit surprised that Harry was on eye level with him.

When did he get so tall?

Harry finished, and moved to hug him for the second time that day.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Harry squeezed lightly, pulling back to close up Severus's suitcase.

"I can sense that you need it, and I enjoy being able to offer it to you."

Severus narrowed his eyes before they widened a bit in realization.

"You can sense that…?"

"Yes. I'll answer your questions later. For now, we have things to do. Kreacher!"

The ugly house elf appeared with a loud pop.

"Take my suitcase and the professor's to the Black library. I do not want them touched other than to deliver them there, is that understood?"

"Yes, master."

Harry gripped Severus's elbows.

"Time to adorn your mask again, professor. We have a game to play."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry kept his head down during the funeral, hand on his wand.

Constant vigilance, he told himself.

Ginny moved to grab his hand, but he shook his head.

Now was not the time for her childish crush. He didn't want it.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" she asked under her breath. "You won't attend Hogwarts next year."

He gave a minuscule shake of his head.

"I have a job to do. A job that Dumbledore gave me."

She nodded.

"One day, he will be gone, Harry. And we can live together with no dark wizard chasing us."

Harry glared at her.

"I've told you, Ginny. We are not a thing. And the dark wizard is after me, not you."

She sighed regretfully, pouting at him as if he were a child.

"You couldn't think for a moment that you might love me, Harry Potter?"

He barely contained his groan, standing to leave the grounds with a small sign to Hermione.

"You will forever be in my heart, Ginny, as my fiercest little sister."

She nodded sadly, and pressed something cold into his palm.

"Stay safe then, brother."

He smiled at her, recognizing the metal in his hand to be her silver locket.

He opened it to find a picture of the order on one side, and the D.A on the other.

"Remember that you are loved, Harry. You are not alone."

.

Harry patted the floorboards in his cupboard, lifting the loose one to retrieve his childhood pictures. They were not much.

The letter that came with him, along with the blanket. A drawing of a flying motorcycle.

He moved to the attic with an idea in his mind.

"Accio Lily Potter's things," he said, hand outstretched.

Thankful for that wandless spell, he happily opened the summoned box.

After seeing the diary and pictures that laid inside, he decided to look through it later.

He held his things to his chest and went to the kitchen, sitting upon the counter.

"Will you be leaving soon?" asked his Aunt Petunia.

He nodded surely.

"Yes. Remus should be here in a minute."

She moved as if to hug him, but then stopped herself.

He opened his arms as if in permission.

She gave him an awkward embrace.

"You're going to kill the man that killed my sister?"

He breathed deep.

"Yes."

She removed a wand from her purse, handing it to him.

"This was your mothers."

He gasped as he felt her magic touch his, her aura still flowing through the wand.

"Thank you."

She sniffed, turning away.

"You will come back, won't you?"

He averted his eyes.

"I do not know."

She sniffed again.

"But you will try? I have so many stories… I never shared with you. If you come back, after you kill him, I will tell them to you."

He gave his best effort to smile.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia. I will try."

A knock sounded at the door, and he moved to answer it.

"Are you ready, Harry?"

Harry gathered his box under his arm, letting Remus cast a concealment spell over him.

"Of course not. Let's go."

.

It was not what he expected.

Hermione and Ron were supposed to be waiting for him already, but it seems that Mrs. Weasley had convinced them to stay for the wedding.

He was sure that he felt another's presence in the house, however, and there was only one person that it could be.

"Professor?" he called, pushing open the door to the library.

The teacher was staring at a book, but didn't seem to be really reading it. Rather, he seemed to be staring into space.

"Professor Snape?"

He did not move.

Harry strode forward to lift the dangling book from his fingertips, taking his chin in his hand.

"Severus."

He blinked.

"I did not give you permission to use my first name, Mister Potter."

Harry gave an amused quirk of the lips.

"I was about to go through the box of my mother's things. Would you like to join me?"

They ended up sitting on the rug in the library to go through everything. It was mainly letters to Petunia, and inconsequential things, such as her favourite yoyo, and her hairbrush. There was a picture inside that made Severus gasp though, and that one things was enough to make it worth sharing the experience with the prickly man.

It was them, as children of course, laying under the tree out by the park. Lily had taken it on her birthday with one of those Polaroid cameras.

"I'm going to always remember, Sev," she had told him. "I won't ever forget that you're my best friend."

She had even gotten him to smile for the picture.

"You can have it, if you want," Harry offered, nodded at the picture that he had been holding for several minutes.

He was going to refuse, and say that he didn't have need for such sentimental things, but he didn't have any pictures of her.

Harry smiled at him, "I have a photo album with pictures of her with me. Those are important to me. I wouldn't have known her then. Those are your memories to relive."

Severus nodded, and moved so that his hair blocked his face.

Naturally, the Gryffindor knew what he was up to, and wouldn't let him slip by.

Harry pushed away his curtain of hair to dab away his tears.

"I've never seen you cry before his death," he whispered.

Severus averted his gaze to his knees.

"I will try to refrain from such driveling activities."

Harry shook his head, coaxing Severus to lift his eyes.

"It's good to let it out, and I'm here for you all the way."

He sneered.

"I don't need a shoulder to cry on, Potter. I am a grown man."

Harry caressed his cheek.

"Yes you are, but I can sense that you do, and I'm willing to be that for you."

Severus crossed his arms across his chest, swallowing thickly.

"Care to explain how you can sense that, Mister Potter?"

Harry smiled, holding out his hand palm up. A sphere of many colours appeared there, vibrating with the intensity of his magic.

"You have the power, but if that is why... Then shouldn't the dark lord and the hea-headmaster be able to do the same?"

Harry let the light fade, bringing his warm hand to Severus's arm.

"If they had tried," Harry admitted, "Then it is possible that they could have. Well- perhaps not Vold-"

At the mentioning of his name, Snape froze, so Harry stopped himself.

"Why do you fear his name?"

Severus sneered half-heartedly.

"The dark lord punishes those who speak it."

Harry closed his eyes in understanding.

"I will not call him by that name if you don't call him 'the Dark Lord'"

Severus rose an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to make a deal with me, Mister Potter?"

Harry stuck out his hand.

"It would seem so, Professor Snape."

"I would be amenable."

Harry gripped his hand firmly with a grin.

"Now, are you ready to get rid of Ol' Voldy's tattoo?"

The excitement and anxiousness in Severus's eyes could not be misinterpreted, but he only smirked.

"No need to procrastinate. Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry held the clear vial in his fingers, taking a deep breath.

"You're going to want to lay down, Professor."

Severus scoffed but did sit on the sofa, baring his arm with a look of disgust.

Harry approached him, dropping to his knees by the nervous man. He gripped his wrist, gentle but firm, and poured the liquid over his scarred flesh.

"_You are released,_" Harry hissed in parseltongue, watching as the older man's mouth became a thin line as he pressed his lips together in pain.

He pulled his wand, pressing it hard against the marred skin.

_"You are released,"_ he repeated.

Severus whimpered slightly in distress, before biting down on his lip- seemingly ashamed of his own pain.

As the black poured off of his skin like fresh ink, Severus slumped forward, tensing with concentration to lift back up.

Harry brought his hand to rub the back of the man's neck, massaging lightly as he heard the quiet sounds that he was making unconsciously.

_"You are released,"_ he said for the last time, rocking slightly and removing his wand. He banished the mess left behind and brought both of his arms around to hold Severus.

"It's gone," he assured him. "It's over now."

Severus stayed limp as Harry rose, being carefully guided back to the pillows on the couch.

"You should rest now," the Gryffindor told him.

Severus blinked tiredly, pushing against him.

"I am fine."

Harry shook his head adamantly.

"That was a strain on your magic and mine, we both need to rest. Just lay down and take a nap."

He bled a bit of dominance into his voice, making sure that Severus knew that it was not a suggestion, but an order.

The potion's master huffed, shrugging off Harry's insistent hand.

"I did not get released from two masters just to bow to another, Potter," he snapped.

"I have no desire to become your master, Snape," he said earnestly. "I do not wish to rule or control you, only to help."

"I am a grown man! I don't need a minder."

Harry sighed heavily, leaning forward.

"Everyone needs to be taken care of sometimes, Professor. Even you."

He moved back on his heels before pressing his lips to the man's forehead, causing Severus to gape at him in surprise.

"Especially you."

"Potter!-"

"We will converse about whatever you wish at dinner, Professor. Right now, we need rest. I can feel your exhaustion from here, and your magic is as tired as the rest of you."

When Harry left, Severus decided that he really must be tired. Surely he was hallucinating.

He turned onto his stomach on the large sofa, noting that it seems comfortable warm and roomy, and fell into a light doze.

* * *

His 'light doze' ended up lasting until early evening, and he did not rise naturally. Harry padded into the room, crouching down next to him.

The emerald-eyed saviour observed the relaxed expression on the professor's face, and he smiled.

"Professor, it's nearly time to eat. If you sleep any longer, you won't be able to sleep tonight."

Severus sighed, opening his eyes slowly, then jerking up.

"Did you rest, Potter?" He asked, his usual venom absent though the harsh tone remaining.

"I did," Harry told him, reaching up a hand to fix his mussed hair.

Severus hurriedly pulled his hair back to the nape of his neck, keeping his face composed.

"How did you sleep, professor?"

Severus straightened his collar before standing.

"It was adequate."

Harry gave him that damned smile again, and led the way back to the dining room.

"I wasn't sure what you would like for supper, so I just made a traditional roast with potatoes. Is that alright?"

Severus nodded, surprised. He hadn't expected the boy to cook for them, he had thought that Kreacher would simply go fetch them something.

"As long you don't poison me, Potter."

Harry actually had the nerve to laugh at him, placing their plates across from one another at the table.

* * *

"So-" Harry began after he had put the plates away, starting the water in the sink to wash them, "I'm ready to answer your questions. Go for it."

Severus crossed his legs, looking back at him as he worked.

"I have many."

Harry nodded.

"I thought you might, and I will answer all of them as honestly as I can."

Severus stood, resting his weight on the cabinet.

"First, how did you know how to remove my mark?"

He asked the question lightly while tracing the clear skin of his left arm in awe. His eyes were clear, but the openness of his face showed his relief at its disappearance.

"The potion was what you would normally pour on a dark artifact to rid it of the magic, and I had to look into Vol- Voldy's mind to see how he had done it.

He just told the ink to bind you to him, so I just told it to release you."

Severus nodded, releasing his own arm in favour of looking Harry in the eye.

"I am most grateful."

Harry just continued washing his plate.

"I think that I wanted that thing off of you nearly as much as you did. Next question?"

Severus conceded to the change, thinking for a moment.

"Why do you try to sense my emotions? Do you take joy in invading the privacy of others, Mister Potter?"

Harry stopped what he was doing to fully face the man.

"I am sorry for looking in that pensieve, Professor. I really am. I am also sorry for how my father and godfather treated you, though I know that I cannot make up for what they have done."

Severus gave a slight incline of his head in acknowledgment of his apology.

"And I sense your emotions because you deserve to be comfortable, and I want to get to know you better. I don't go around sensing random people that I don't care about, and if it bothers you then I will try to curb the urge to do so to you."

Severus pondered it for a minute.

"It does not bother me," he said quietly, "I was only curious."

"Do you have any other questions?"

Severus nodded, seemingly debating something with himself.

"Yes… Why did you hug me- before? And why did you kiss my head?"

Harry could see that Severus was blushing- blushing! And he fought to keep down his smile.

"It is my way of showing my affection."

Severus's eyes widened slightly, but then the mask was back up.

"If you are not going to answer honestly, Potter, then I'd rather you not answer at all."

Harry gripped his arm, pulling him back when he tried to leave.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone cares for you, sir? I show that I care through touch, and it acts as a comforter to both you and me."

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"That is presumptuous of you."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was sensing, professor. I know that it calmed you. It's a natural response."

Severus pulled away from him, and this time Harry let him, albeit reluctantly.

"What are your intentions? To embarrass me? To bring me ridicule? I will not-"

"No, professor," Harry said sadly. "I only wish to get passed your stone walls, and be your friend at the least. I mean you no harm."

Severus relaxed his shoulders, feeling the boy's sincerity.

"You may call me by my first name," he allowed. "I am no longer your professor."

And he left, Harry's wide eyes trailing after him.

* * *

That night, as Severus lay in bed, he rolled the conversation over in his mind.

Something about the way Harry had said his last words sounded odd in his mind.

"…_be your friend at the least."_

"…_at the least."_

What did that mean?

Severus took a deep breath, deciding that he was going to let the-boy-who-lived continue the way he was acting, if only because it seemed to be causing less fights that way.

Of course, it did help that he felt more in control when he had a plan to follow, and Harry Potter seemed to have a plan.

And it was nice for someone to care about him.

_It's only because you can help him. He only wants the training you have to offer._

He told his traitorous mind to shut the bloody hell up, as he was going to enjoy—whatever it was he was enjoying.

It certainly wasn't the safe feeling that came with Harry. No, of course not. Severus Tobias Snape was a grown man, and he could take care of himself.

He thought about the barely-there brush of lips against his forehead.

"_I mean you no harm."_

Oh, but they never do. Do they, Mister Potter? No. They never mean any harm.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank you all for the lovely reviews. It's nice to know that you guys like the story so much already. I try to update daily, sometimes even more than that, but it is difficult. Also, how do you guys feel about Ron? I can't decide if I want to make him liked or not in this story... leave your opinions in the reviews please! :) xx-Happy Reading! **

Remus padded through the entryway, confused at the lack of sound or movement.  
It was nearly ten o'clock, surely they were awake!  
His silent question was answered when he entered the sitting room to find Harry asleep in the recliner and Severus unconscious on the couch. He moved to shake Harry awake, surprised when a wand found itself pointed at his chest.  
"What did Sirius call me rather than my name?" Harry whispered, keeping his voice low.  
"Prongslet," Remus answered, dropping his voice as well.  
Harry lowered his wand, casting a light muffliato.  
He stood and made his way to the kitchen, gesturing for the werewolf to stay silent.  
"Good to see you, Moony."  
Remus cocked his head to the side, studying his cub.

"Why were you two sleeping in the sitting room?"

Harry chuckled, making sure to cast the charm again over the room.

"We were going over occlumency, testing my walls and strategy, and I guess we fell asleep. We were supposed to be sorting memories, but I suppose we were both tired."

Remus shook his head in wonderment.

"Well, you may want to go wake him. I brought the mirrors."

Harry frowned slightly, considering it.

"He needs a good sleep," he said. "Must we wake him? He's always so stressed... Can't we just wait?"

Remus rose an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not, Harry. Your friends will be arriving this afternoon."

Harry stood.

"Well, you could've included that bit of information."

He moved swiftly to Severus's side, cancelling the charm and placing a hand gently on his arm.

"Severus," he called. "It's time to rise. Remus is here."

The man woke up slowly, and did not jerk at Harry's face this time, instead just nodding.

"Did we fall asleep?"

Harry gave him a hand up, brushing his hair into place as he laughed.

"Yeah... turns out we were more tired than we thought. I wanted to let you sleep, but Ron and Hermione are going to be here later, and you probably want to be wide eyed and bushy tailed for that."

Remus watched their interaction with an observant gaze, trying to decide if this was a good development or not.

"I need to bottle Lupin's potion," Severus informed them, speaking more to Harry than to him. "I will join you at the table afterwards."

Harry smiled at him, walking back to study the mirrors Remus had laid out on the table.

"What do we need to say to connect to the others?"

"Just the person's name. It won't vibrate if that person isn't the one with it, because it recognizes your magical signature. You can also say 'call all' and speak like that to everyone, but your faces won't show when you do that."

Harry nodded his understanding, setting two cups of tea on the table.

"Would you like some tea, Remus?"

"No thank you, Harry. I actually wanted to ask you a question..."

"Go on."

"When did you choose him?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, mulling it over in his mind.

"I had been thinking about it for awhile, but I made my decision the night of Dumbledore's death."

Remus leaned forward.

"Are you sure about this, Harry? It will be difficult."

Harry smiled at him confidently.

"I am certain. I can feel it in my bones, Moony. There is not a doubt in my mind, and I don't think that it will be terribly difficult- but you know us Gryffindors, we love a good challenge."

Severus shifted in his place outside the door, deciding to make his presence known and figure out what he had just heard later.

"I believe that that is a more Slytherin or Ravenclaw trait, Mister Potter. Gryffindors like danger, but I wouldn't say that they like a good challenge."

Harry pushed the pre-made cup toward the Professor.

"It's Harry, remember? And I was almost sorted into Slytherin, maybe my Snake side is showing through."

"You? A Slytherin? Potter senior would be rolling in his grave."

Harry laughed.

"It's probable."

Remus stood, shouldering on his ratty coat.

"I'll be needing to fetch the other two thirds of the trio soon. See you later."

Harry nodded at him as he left, barely taking his eyes off of Severus.

"I didn't realize that you still made the potion for him," He said, after the werewolf had left.

Severus turned away from him, absently straightening some vials.

"Yes, well," he coughed. "The apothecary sells it for more than double its worth, and it's not as effective as mine. We needn't have you losing another piece of your family."

Harry pressed a hand to the front of his shoulder, causing him to turn. He wrapped his arms around the potions master's thin waist, and pressed his lips to his temple.

"Thank you, Severus. For all that you've done. I can't say it nearly enough."

Severus blushed, trying to hide it behind his hair.

Harry pushed it away, caressing his cheek.

"I could feel you outside of the room earlier," he said, rubbing circles onto his back when he felt the man stiffen. "Don't fret. I knew that you were there the entire time, and I'm almost certain that Remus did too. His wolf should have been able to smell you."

"I- I apologize for not making sure that you were both aware of my presence."

Harry chuckled at his formality, releasing him to properly see.

"I just wanted to know if you had any questions regarding what you heard."

Severus crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"I do not wish to-"

"Severus," Harry cut him off. "I knew that you were there. It wasn't a private conversation. Do you have any questions?"

Severus watched as Harry took another drink of his tea, deciding to do the same before answering.

"Yes."

Harry motioned for him to continue.

"Who is it that you have- "chose?"- and what for?"

Harry smiled.

"I have chosen my future, Severus. With my level of power, and a look into my father's ancestry, I have gathered that I have some creature blood in me. I don't have enough to actually change anything about me that is really noticeable.

I have chosen my mate. The one that I shall tie my life to."

Severus's eyes widened.

"You have made that decision already?"

Harry nodded.

"I could have picked a close friend. It doesn't really have to be a lover or even someone that actually likes me, but I chose to tie my life to someone that I care about, and one day hope to become my mate in every sense of the word."

"May I ask whom it is that you have chosen?"

Severus tried to ignore the pounding in his ears. Harry had creature in him? That meant that he was most likely going to choose someone with a significant amount of power...

Remus maybe? Nonsense. Remus was like a father to the boy, and he wouldn't really tell Harry that he was difficult would he? Perhaps it was someone from school, or even a death eater. Malfoy perhaps? They were a powerful family...

He tried to shake off the sinking feeling in his stomach, and he jerked himself back to earth when he saw Harry's mouth open to speak.

"You," Harry admitted. "You are my chosen."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Asphodel21**_

**I'm going to be doing something with Ron that I don't see very often- and I hope that you like it. I usually do Ron-bashing, but I think that I have a different plan for him this time around. You will be finding out what creature blood that Harry has soon- we do have a resident book-addict residing as Harry's best friend after all!**

_Previously…_

_"May I ask whom it is that you have chosen?"_

_Severus tried to ignore the pounding in his ears. Harry had creature in him? That meant that he was most likely going to choose someone with a significant amount of power…_

_Remus maybe? Nonsense. Remus was like a father to the boy, and he wouldn't really tell Harry that he was difficult would he? Perhaps it was someone from school, or even a death eater. Malfoy perhaps? They were a powerful family…_

_He tried to shake off the sinking feeling in his stomach, and he jerked himself back to earth when he saw Harry's mouth open to speak._

_"You," Harry admitted. "You are my chosen."_

**...**

Severus froze in shock before forcing his expression into cold stone.

"Your father was better at pulling nasty pranks than you are, Potter."

Harry didn't seem surprised.

"I don't like pranks, Severus, and you're supposed to be calling me Harry now."

The man growled, "And you're supposed to be answering honestly."

Harry sighed, leaning forward to cup his face in both hands and look him directly in the eye.

"Look into my mind- I have lowered my shields for you."

Severus sneered, preparing to deliver a scathing remark.

"Please, Severus. I won't harm you- promise."

He took a deep breath, focusing on his green irises, and dove in.

"_You have to tie your life to someone else's by your birthday, Harry."_

_The saviour looked back at his bushy-haired friend._

"_I know, Herm. I haven't decided yet."_

_She ruffled his hair fondly._

"_You don't have to find your life partner, Harry."_

_He rolled his eyes._

"_I'm perfectly aware of my choices. It has to be someone that I would be comfortable spending a lot of time with though, so I will either choose a best friend or a life partner."_

"_I don't understand why you don't just tie it to Ron or to me."_

_Harry shook his head._

"_Because I will become possessive. It's best to be a lover or a child even."_

_Hermione shoved him in irritation. _

"_You don't have much choice!"_

"_I think that I want Professor Snape."_

_Hermione groaned._

"_I know that you find him interesting, Harry, but isn't that a bit much. He hates you."_

_Harry frowned._

"_Yeah, but you don't sense him like I do. He just needs someone to care for him, he deserves that." _

_Hermione just sighed._

"_Good luck, Harry Potter."_

Severus pulled back, confusion in his dark eyes.

"Why?"

Harry went to answer, but he heard the floo come to life.

"We will talk more tonight."

"Harry?"

"Hey, 'Mione? Where's Ron?"

She shuffled her feet, averting her eyes from him.

"Well- I don't think that Ron will be coming."

He frowned.

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"Charlie and him want to go to Bulgaria, to help train dragons. They think that it could be helpful in the war."

Harry crossed his arms.

"So, is he not going to be a member of this mission at all?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. He just thinks that maybe he would be more help there and-"

"Calm down. I'm not upset. We will manage. Do you have everything?"

She nodded, jumping when Severus finally joined them in the room.

"Hello, professor. I didn't realize that you were here! Would you like to go over the plan?"

He gave a short jerk of his head, hesitating over by the door.

Harry strode over passed him, gesturing to the seat next to him as he laid things out.

"The locket was a fake- so we have to find the real one- then we have something of Ravenclaw's and something of Hufflepuff's, and Nagini…"

Severus shook his head.

"Nagini will be saved for last."

They spent the evening discussing places for hideout.

_**TBC**_

_**AN: I have received some rather unpleasant news regarding a teacher of mine. I still plan on updating- they may even become more frequent because I write when I am upset. Try to keep track of which chapter you are on- so you won't be confused if I post more than one in one go. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**previously:**_

"_The locket was a fake- so we have to find the real one- then we have something of Ravenclaw's and something of Hufflepuff's, and Nagini…"_

_Severus shook his head._

"_Nagini will be saved for last."_

_They spent the evening discussing places for hideout._

**~July 30th~ 11:15 pm~**

"Severus?"

The dour man glanced up from the book he was holding, noting that he had been on the same page for the better part of two hours. He nodded slightly in greeting, closing the novel to focus on the bespeckled young man in front of him.

"We haven't really talked about- what being my chosen means- and I think that maybe we should discuss things before midnight."

Severus's eyebrow rose as he held his blank expression.

Harry gave a frustrated sigh.

"You asked me why the other day, in the kitchen. Let's start there," he offered. "What did you mean? Why did I choose you?"

Severus straightened himself in the seat, placing the book to the side.

"Why have you decided to… _choose_ me?"

Harry went to sit next to him, staying a respectful distance but still remaining close enough to touch.

"I still don't understand," Harry admitted with open honesty. "I chose you because I like you; because you understand all that I have been through, because you will not be overwhelmed by my power, because I care about you…"

Severus's face showed his absolute confusion, his cold eyes melting as he pondered Harry's words.

"But… why? Why would you like me? I'm not a kind person."

Harry's forehead wrinkled with befuddlement.

"Severus! There is many things to like about you!" he told him, leaning forward. "You are smart and brave and while not traditionally kind- you do put others before yourself and you have a wicked sense of humour and you- you have been through so much, but you are still so strong."

He gaped at him, snapping his mouth shut when he realized that it was open.

"I- I did not realize that you-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "I am not as strong as you will wish me to be, Potter."

Harry reached forward, contenting himself with resting his hands on the man's elbow.

"I don't need you to be strong," he said. "I just need you to be open with me. I need you to give me a chance, Severus. Do you think that you can let me in? If you don't think that you can possibly look at me as anything other than what we are now, then tell me now. I won't be angry, I promise."

Severus shook his head.

"I just- what will I- "

"I'm asking you to attempt to be in an eventual romantic relationship with me. We aren't there- but that is where this would be heading- and I would be playing for keeps."

Severus took a deep breath.

"How do you even know that- that I would feel that way- towards you?"

Harry smirked.

"I can sense it. If I didn't, then I wouldn't even suggest such a thing."

Severus took another shuddering breath before transforming his face into a controlled canvas of confidence.

"Then I will consent to being your chosen."

Harry grinned.

"Good! Because-" he froze, mouth open.

"Harry?"

Harry gripped his hand and pain erupted down his legs and up his spine.

"Harry? Are you- are you okay?"

"Midnight," he gasped out in response, sucking in large gulps of air as the pain spread around his back and neck.

Severus quickly summoned a pain potion, hurriedly coaxing it down Harry's throat.

Harry sighed, bringing his hands up to frame the older man's face.

"Severus."

"Yes?"

"You are my chosen, I have to make- make sure that you are certain."

Severus hesitated for just a moment before nodding surely.

"I am."

Harry relaxed, pressing himself to Severus and wrapping his arms around him.

"I tie myself to you- Severus Tobias Snape- my chosen- until death does take me."

A bright light encompassed them both, and Severus gasped at the warmth flooding through him.

"Do you accept my guidance and protection?"

Severus nodded.

"I will."

Harry placed his mouth to the place between Severus's neck and shoulder- and black nothingness covered them both like a thick cloak.

Neither was conscious to see the exchange of magic take place, moving between them, and neither saw the soft blanket that covered them through the night until morning.

_**-July 31st- 7:45 am~**_

Hermione's eyes widened marginally as she took in the scene before her. Her best friend and her potion's professor were laying on the floor of the sitting room, covered in what looked like wings. She watched as they slowly retracted, disappearing as Severus shifted over.

The man was using Harry's chest as a pillow, the young man's arm wrapped loosely around his torso. She tiptoed to her room, calling Remus with the mirror.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No- he accepted him. The professor- he accepted Harry."

Remus gave a relieved smile.

"Well, that's great! I'll be over there shortly."

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Harry had wings… but they went away."

He nodded seriously.

"Yes, that would be his creature trying to keep Severus warm- were they laying close?"

Hermione snorted.

"Very."

He leaned back thoughtfully.

"Really? I didn't really know if Severus would take to Harry romantically or not…"

Hermione did a fake gag.

"I don't want to think of my teacher like that."

He chuckled.

"I think Harry would appreciate it if you didn't."

She stood.

"I guess that I will see you soon. Are you tagging along?"

Remus shook his head.

"Everything is up to Harry," he said. "You know that."

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't want to be their third wheel."

Remus scoffed.

"You are on a mission, not a date, but I will see if I can tag along."

She hung up the call, skipping out to scour the library for an inkling of what creature Harry was.

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hush Hush16 :_**** The Snake's Second Chance is a submissive Severus story by me, and its sequel- The Snake's Seventh Year is as well. Sub!Severus is my favourite Severus. :)**

Severus woke up slowly, and the first thing that he was aware of was how well-rested he felt. He hadn't had any nightmares or terrors last night.

The second thing was how warm he was, and how relaxing the slow rise and fall of his pillow was.

Wait.

He peeled his eyes open, squinting at said pillow- which so happened to be Harry's chest.

He was comfortable yes, but still he made to shift off- happy that no one was awake to see him blush.

"Where do you think you are going?" Harry mumbled, causing him to freeze in his position.

He glanced up guiltily, finding a bright green gaze trained on him.

Harry smiled lazily, pushing the hair away from his face.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

Severus nodded before crinkling his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't remember laying down."

Harry chuckled, moving up to use the couch as a backrest.

"My inheritance knocked us both out."

He winced, lifting his hand to call a pain potion to him.

"I do not feel any pain," Severus remarked, sitting up as well.

Harry gulped down the potion, nodding towards him.

"And you shouldn't. My creature would have made sure to place me below you. You wouldn't have felt any pain."

Severus leaned forward, studying him.

"You mean that I landed on top of you?"

Harry smiled.

"Yes, Severus."

"I apologize."

Harry frowned at him.

"Why? I am not. You are not in any pain and mine is disappearing by the second. There is no need to be sorry."

Severus shook his head.

"This is surreal."

He was growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute, an itching sensation crawling its way about his body.

"Come here," Harry gestured him forward with his hand.

"Why?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"I'm going to make you stop itching. Come here."

He crawled forward on his hands and knees, yelping slightly when Harry pulled him onto his lap so that he was straddling him.

"Harry-!"

Harry rubbed his fingers up and down his neck soothingly.

"Calm down."

He pushed the man's long hair behind him, bringing his lips to the silver mark between his neck and shoulder.

Severus couldn't stop the slight moan from leaving him, nor could he stop the rose dusting from filling his cheeks.

Harry lifted his head.

"Relax, Severus," he told him. "It's natural."

He traced the mark with his forefinger, watching with satisfaction as Severus drooped and rested against him.

"I marked you as my mate last night," he told him. "The mark is new and will require some touch for a little while. Don't worry about it, alright?"

Severus nodded, trying to keep Harry from feeling the excitement in his Netherlands.

"It's natural, Sev," Harry assured him. "Don't worry. I won't do anything before you are ready."

Severus nodded, keeping his head buried in Harry's shoulder.

"Good morning!"

Hermione's greeting nearly made Severus jump, but Harry's hand on his back calmed him.

"Have you spoken to Remus this morning?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she answered happily, "and we think that we know what creature you are, as well as the next horcrux."

Harry smiled.

"Well, that's wonderful."

He didn't make any move to adjust Severus, gently drawing shapes onto his back, and Severus was quite honestly very comfortable so he turned his head so that he could see the young lady that was speaking and let them continue.

"What creature is he, Miss Granger?"

She blushed when she looked him in the eye, remembering what she had read about the type of relationships that Harry's creature has.

"Harry is a Phoenix Fae."

The blood drained from his face.

"Fae?"

She nodded seriously.

"Fae. Because he is phoenix however, he is a force of good- that is what makes his character unique. A Phoenix Fae is looks human and is for all intents and purposes, just a very powerful wizard- though there is a even rarer race of Phoenix Fae women. They are very… dominant- creatures, and they usually drink the blood of their mate. If they do not have a mate, they will have no choice but to kill when they drink, because the blood will not satisfy their thirst in any lower of a dosage."

Harry frowned.

"I don't feel any urge to drink any blood."

She stepped forward, squinting at him.

"Have you left your claiming mark on your mate?"

Harry blushed, lifting Severus's chin to show her the silver line.

She nodded.

"Then you will feed from that spot once you feel that your mate is ready."

Harry turned to look at Severus, who, in turn, backed away from him.

"Please don't be frightened by my, Severus," Harry pleaded. "I will not bring you any harm."

Severus took a deep breath before moving to Harry's lap again; nearly sighing in relief when Harry enclosed him in his arms.

"The bond tying you will push you to be close to one another, at least until you mate. It's trying to strengthen itself. I don't know if you two will even be able to go into separate rooms for an extended amount of time."

The floo roared to life, Remus stumbling out of it with his face pale.

"What happened?" Harry questioned.

"Death Eaters came to the wedding. It was chaos. We have to block the floo and activate the blood wards."

Harry stood, setting Severus down on the couch to rush about the room, waving his wand in an intricate dance.

"Don't you need to get back to Tonks?"

Remus nearly choked.

"What? No. That witch has decided to go off to Romania with one of Charlie's old friends."

Harry paused.

"She left you?"

He shook his head.

"I told you all- she is simply too young."

"Age isn't really that big of a deal here in the wizarding world, Remmy. You were not that much older than her," Hermione rebutted.

He growled, his eyes flashing gold.

"I did not mean in age. She may be an auror, but she is childish! She is not nearly mature enough for a relationship with a werewolf, especially one that is not mated to her!"

Harry gasped, clutching his chest.

"I am so sorry, Remus. I didn't know that Moony had found another mate."

"Well, he has, and it's tiring trying to fight him all the time."

Harry sighed, finishing with a final flick.

"You should not fight so much with your inner creature, Remus. He is not a monster, you just anger him so."

Severus stood.

"I'll start making him more Wolfsbane, then," he said.

He was down there for an hour, Harry up in the kitchen discussing the locket with Kreacher, when he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Harry immediately stopped his conversation, telling Hermione to take care of it as he flew down the stairs. He threw open the door to the lab, casting a hurried stasis charm on the potion simmering on the table and moving to crouch by Severus. The man was on the ground with his arms around his knees, shivering.

"I'm so sorry, Severus," Harry whispered, lifting the man up into his arms and carrying him to a nearby chair. He sat with the man sideways on this lap, bringing his head to rest against his shoulder.

"I didn't realize that we had been apart for so long that the bond would react."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Not your fault."

Harry kissed the mark on Severus's pulse point, enjoying the feel of his mate in his arms.

"I know that this is going to be hard," he said. "But just try to bear with me, eh? We'll get through."

Severus nodded.

"Are you willing to stay while I finish brewing?"

Harry smiled, placing Severus back on his feet.

"Of course."

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So I'm in the middle of AP tests, so my updates are kinda eh, I know. But I swear that they will pick up again soon!**

_**Previously:**_

_Harry kissed the mark on Severus's pulse point, enjoying the feel of his mate in his arms._

_"I know that this is going to be hard," he said. "But just try to bear with me, eh? We'll get through."_

_Severus nodded._

_"Are you willing to stay while I finish brewing?"_

_Harry smiled, placing Severus back on his feet._

_"Of course."_

Harry jumped up when he heard the crash from the kitchen, rushing to tie Mundungus Fletcher with a quick _incarcerous. _

"Get y'r bleedin' elf off o' me!"

Harry silenced him with a wave of his wand.

"I only have one thing that I need from you, then you can go back to the streets like the dog you are, alright?"

Fletcher stilled, eyes locking on Harry's imposing form.

"When you cleared this place out of anything valuable, did you happen to take a locket? A big one, with an 'S' on it?"

"Why? Is it valuable?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who did you sell it to?" Severus questioned him with calm, leaning against the doorframe.

Fletcher sputtered indignantly before Harry snapped.

"Answer him!"

"I had to give it away! Some min'stry official, bloody toad-!"

Harry pulled the prophet from the table, pointing to a smiling Umbridge on the front page.

**Will Be Instated as Headmistress for Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **the headline read.

"This woman?"

He nodded fearfully, shocked when Harry made a shooing motion with his hand and the elf took him away again- appearing on the sidewalk outside with no memory of what had just taken place.

"So," Harry sighed, patting his stomach, "Does that mean that we're going to break into the ministry?"

"You will bloody well not be!" Severus exclaimed.

Harry rose an eyebrow at him and the man froze, averting his gaze quickly.

Harry leaned back against the counter, pulling Severus into the space next to him so that he could rub his hand in forgiveness.

"It depends on when Umbitch plans on going to Hogwarts," Hermione pointed out logically. "It would be pointless if we show and she has already left."

Harry nodded in agreement, stopping when an idea hit him.

"I could always wait until she gets there and sneak into Hogwarts."

"Or," Severus cut in, "You could have someone else that is already there get it."

Harry frowned.

"I'd rather not put anyone in danger."

Hermione smiled.

"What about a teacher? McGonnagall could do it, or Flitwick."

Severus nodded slightly.

"Exactly, and I have a way to reach them that she will certainly not know about. The heads of the houses are all on one system, and they have yet to remove me as Slytherin's head. I could send her a message via our portrait system, no problem."

"Alright," Harry acquiesced. "You know what you're doing. Just tell them to be careful. What's next?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Remus and I were going to try to find more on Phoenix Faes."

Harry gestured for her to go, placing his hand on Severus's to keep him there.

"You seemed to have gotten quite heated about me going to the ministry," Harry brought up. "May I ask why?"

Severus frowned slightly.

"There is no sense in putting you in danger when it can be avoided," he said. "I've spent far too long keeping you alive for you to die on one of your hair-brained attempts at playing the hero."

Harry smiled indulgently.

"And why did you stop and look away when I showed my displeasure at your comment?"

Severus stared at the collar of Harry's shirt, surprised when a finger lifted his chin.

"It's okay," Harry told him. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me."

The older man relaxed his shoulders.

"You already know, Harry."

He nodded, leaning forward.

"Is this okay?"

Severus' breath hitched as he realized what Harry was about to do, and he gave a miniscule nod.

Harry pushed himself even closer, leaving just a smidgen of space between them.

"And this?"

"For Merlin's sake-"

Harry cut off his words with his mouth against his, putting both arms to steady his lower back as he licked at his lip. Severus parted them hesitantly, bringing his arms to cling to Harry's shoulders.

Harry's tongue mapped out his mouth, teasing at his own.

When they pulled away, the boy-who-lived pulled Severus' head into his neck, hugging him tightly.

"You were nervous," Harry noted. "Why?"

Severus shrugged soaking in Harry's warmth.

"Severus," Harry groaned. "Talk to me."

"I just didn't want to mess it up."

Harry rolled his words over in his mind, enjoying the feel of Severus' body leaning against his.

"Have you ever been kissed before, Severus?"

"Of course!" he defended.

In the silence he whispered, "Once."

"Once?"

Severus went to pull out of his arms, but Harry tugged him back- sitting him on the counter to stand in between his legs. The older man- too caught up in his memories- didn't make a sound at being picked up.

"In school."

Harry sighed.

"Well, care for a third?"

Severus scowled.

"Don't taunt me for-"

"I'm not, Severus," Harry assured him. "I care for you. I would never make fun of you for something that you are obvious insecure about."

His dark eyes took in a shaky breath and he turned his face toward Harry's.

Harry smiled softly before leaning in to press his lips against Severus'. He kept the kiss gentle- not as heated as the last time. With his inexperience, Harry knew that they would be moving somewhat slowly- and that was fine by him.

"We'll figure this out together," Harry said. "You and me."

Severus buried his nose into Harry's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Okay."

_**tbc**_


	9. Chapter 9

"You'll have to fetch it quickly, but don't get caught," Severus ordered. "It's crucial, Minerva."

She scowled at him, turning up her nose.

"I understand, Severus. Are you going to tell me what you need it for?"

Harry leaned against the doorframe, nodding to him as he spoke.

"No," the man answered. "You'll have to just trust me."

She studied him with her sad grey eyes, fading away.

"Are you okay, Sev?" Harry asked once the image had gone.

He shifted, cutting his eyes to the ceiling.

"I'm fine."

Harry gestured his hand, silently asking to enter the room, to which Severus responded with a jerk of his head.

The boy-who-lived moved to him, placing his hands to his companion's hip bones.

"You are feeling conflicted."

Severus glared.

"Get out of my head."

Harry tightened his grip.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not an open book for you to skim through at your leisure."

"Severus! That is not what this is about, dammit!"

He shrugged, glancing away from him.

Harry brought him closer, kissing his temple.

"I want you to be comfortable with me."

Severus sighed, nuzzling his neck.

"I just hate the doubt that she has in me."

Harry frowned, tucking a hair behind his ear.

"McGonnagall?"

"Yes," he whispered.

The younger man hugged him tightly, waving the door closed to give them more privacy.

"I didn't realize that you respected her so much."

Severus stiffened, and Harry placed his palm to the man's neck.

He relaxed slightly, turning his head into his holder's shoulder.

"She is the only one," Severus whispered, "whose faith in me didn't waver. She trusted me."

Harry nodded, massaging the potion master's back.

"She still does."

Severus pushed him away, snarling.

"She doesn't! No one does!"

Harry pulled him against himself, a hand on his lower back.

"If she didn't trust you, she wouldn't be risking herself to get you that locket," he explained in a harsh tone. He did not yell, but Severus still froze, breathing shallow.

Harry softened his being.

"It is hard, love. I know," he whispered. "But it will be worth it. And I trust you completely."

"How could you?" Severus questioned, bitterness leaking into his voice. "I am a monster."

His mate crooned slightly, pressing small kisses to his forehead and cheek.

"You are not a monster, pet," he assured. "You are a fighter. You are a survivor. You're not evil."

Harry coaxed his head up to look at him, and he bumped their noses.

"I trust you, because I know that you are worthy of my trust."

He leaned down, stopping a breath away from the other man's lips, and waited.

Severus did not move.

Harry pushed forward and gave him the gentlest of brushes before pulling back, contentedly amused when Severus followed.

Harry caressed his jaw, obliging the man with another kiss- one much more involved, but still slow. He felt the ripple of Severus's sides, and the steady beat of his heart as- rather than rise in tempo- was slow and sure.

He reached out with his senses, feeling a tranquil warmth flowing from his mate.

He pulled away, and abruptly the calm turned anxious.

"I'm not going anywhere," he soothed, sensing as it faded back but lingered still.

"Why do you worry?"

Severus shook his head, and Harry did not push. It only made his mate more nervous.

"Don't fret," he said, shifting so that the man was secure in his arms. "I've got you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Severus shivered, pressing impossibly closer to the warmth.

"I am not a child that needs guiding."

Harry smirked and just held him, moving them both to sit in the armchair by the window.

"Not a child, no. But I've still got you."

Harry played with a few strands of his hair, grazing the mark on his neck with his wrist every few seconds. He adjusted them, pressing his lips to the area.

"Have you been sleeping?"

He received no answer.

Severus's breathing became heavier, and Harry coaxed him to rest.

"I've got you."

**AN: I'm so sorry, guys. I've been crazy busy and a lot has been going on. I know there is no excuse. I'll be updating as much as possible to make up for it! Love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, lovelies! I've got another chapter for you! I'm feeling really nervous about this story, bc I don't want Severus to be TOO out of character, but at the same time- he is now a submissive mate so... ugh. I try. R&amp;R please. Don't be a stranger!**_

_**TRIGGER WARNING: This has mentionings of past abuse, as well as yelling and cursing. **_

"I think he has something from each of the founders," Remus noted, swirling his tea. "One of those things is the locket, but of course there are others."

"What of hufflepuff's?" questioned Hermione.

"Hufflepuff is known only for her chalice. It's a cup with some sort of food-related power, though that power has been a secret for years. That's probably what he found and used. It's been passed down through the Hufflepuff line for years, but he could've possibly gotten to it," Severus informed them from his place at the door.

He was keeping a distance between the Pheonix Fae and himself, as he had been since he fell asleep in his arms the day before. Harry frowned at him slightly, but did not comment on the lack of acknowledgement. Instead, he responded.

"The problem is finding out where it is hidden. What of Ravenclaw's do you think he had?"

"Her diadem has been lost for years, so I don't think-" Hermione stated.

"What does the diadem look like?" Harry asked, cutting her off.

She huffed, but waved her wand in a circle.

"Internus figmentum."

His eyes widened at the picture that formed, reiterating the spell using a separate memory than the one Hermione had used of a picture that she had seen in Hogwarts, A History.

They matched.

"I've seen it before. It's in the room of requirement, in the room of all things hidden."

Severus leaned forward in curiosity.

"We'll have to go back for that one," Hermione muttered. "Only you really know how to operate that room."

Harry nodded.

"I don't want many people knowing about it anyway," he agreed, "so we'll have to do that ourselves."

"Next order of business," Remus listed, "Leaving."

Harry sighed, pushing his chair back.

"We leave this evening. It's too dangerous for us to remain here even longer. The tent is packed up. Where are we going first again?"

Hermione perked up.

"We are going to see Ron," she informed him. "And Charlie as well."

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Severus questioned. "Shouldn't we go somewhere less obvious?"

"I agree," said Harry. "I miss him as well, 'Mione, but we need to hold off on visiting him. He could be being watched. We need to just pick a random forest or something to set the tent up in."

"What about the forest of Dean?" The girl prompted. "I used to go there with my family."

"Done. It's only a few days, then maybe we'll go to Romania or Bulgaria. The war isn't as prominent in Germany and France than it is here in England. Maybe we should consider staying near Fleur's family."

"How big is this tent?" Severus asked, an eyebrow arched.

"It has a kitchen and small sitting area, along with closed off bunks. Two twins and one full," explained Hermione.

He retained his look of curiosity, along with slight worry- but did not ask any other questions.

Harry sighed heavily, following him out of the room and into the library- their meeting was done.

"Are you feeling any discomfort?" Harry questioned, studying the man.

Severus quickly removed his hand from his chest and cleared his expression.

"I am fine."

Harry growled, pulling Severus to himself by the front of his shirt. Severus hadn't been wearing his robes around the house, choosing instead to wear dark coloured v-necks and similar trousers. Harry loved it.

"What happened to being honest?"

"I am a grown man, mister Potter, and I can take care of myself!"

"Severus," Harry said loudly before taking a very deep breath. "Severus," he repeated in a softer, beseeching tone, "Why do you block yourself away when you know that I only wish care for you. I have no ill intentions."

The potions master moved his mouth soundlessly, inching toward the younger man.

"I am sorry."

Harry jerked up, placing his palm to Severus' jaw.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Severus Snape."

The pale man blinked slowly, placing both of his hands on the other's shoulders.

"I'm going to show you," he whispered.

Harry nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead before gazing into his eyes.

"Show me your story, pet. I want to know you."

**Memory**

_**Six year old Severus sat curled up in the pantry of his kitchen, shivering at the cold in the house. Tobias hadn't paid the heating bill again. **_

"_**Oh, so I'm not good enough now eh? Not enough for you and your freakish boy!"**_

"_**Tobias! That's not what-"**_

"_**Are you calling me a liar now, too? I don't have time for this, woman!"**_

"_**Tobias, please-"**_

_**Severus watched as the burly man took a drunken swing at his mother, hitting her across the eye.**_

"_**You need to learn your place, bitch. Below me. I've had enough of your complaining about how I run things 'round here."**_

_**This Severus was older, perhaps fifteen. He was at kings cross, his trunk shrunken in his pocket. **_

_**His mother stood there, waiting for him with a weak smile.**_

"_**Mother," he whispered as he approached her, "What are you doing here? You are too sick! You should be home in bed."**_

_**She shook her head. **_

"_**And miss my baby boy? Not a chance."**_

_**He gave her a strained smile, taking her arm to apparate home. **_

_**Tobias was sitting in the living room with a beer in his hand.**_

"_**You killed her," Severus hissed, eyes blazing. "She could have lived, if you would let her go to the hospital."**_

"_**We took the slut to the hospital, boy. There was nothing to be done."**_

"_**I meant our hospital."**_

_**The glass bottle broke against his stomach, but he did not waver much.**_

"_**You dare mention her monstrosity to me?! The devil can not help you here!"**_

_**He moved to grab his son by the throat, but he was gone.**_

_**The memory faded into another-**_

"No," Harry said. "That's enough, Severus."

The dark man was shivering violently, and Harry didn't want either one of them to go through them again.

"That's enough."

He pulled the man to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and rocking him from side to side.

"Is he still alive?"

Severus shook his head.

Harry moved his arms down to massage his back.

"I am not your father, luv. I am your mate," he assured. "I would never hurt you. I care for you, Severus. I'm growing to love you. You are my chosen."

He used his magic to aid in his warming of the man, holding him tightly.

Severus mumbled something against his throat.

"What was that?"

He was silent, and Harry continued rocking him- placing his mouth against the silver on his neck for a few moments.

Severus spoke again, this time more clearly.

"I trust you."

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, guys.

I tried to update on mobile and ended up sending it to the wrong chapter. You'll be getting the REAL next chapter for 'Behind Stone Walls' sometime this week.

Sorry again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's Severus?" Hermione asked, out of breath from her rush up the stairs.

"He is sleeping," Harry responded, turning the burner on the stove down as he faced her. "He just went through many of his memories with Tom after showing me memories earlier, and he is quite tired."

Her shoulders drooped slightly.

"Oh. Well, I think that I know where the next horcrux is!"

His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

"Is this why you were looking for Severus?"

"Yes! I think that it is in one of the Death Eater's vaults! I need him to help me figure out which one!"

She seemed very excitable, but Harry didn't want to wake his chosen for something that could wait a little longer. They were leaving in another hour, so it could wait until then.

"Bellatrix," the velvet voice of the man in question spoke from the doorway.

Harry felt his lips lift in a small smile at the sound of his submissive.

"Hello, luv. I thought that you were going to have a lie down before we left?"

Severus shrugged slightly, moving the lean against Harry's back.

"I will sleep tonight."

Harry frowned before turning to enclose the man in his arms.

"Are you feeling alright?" he whispered into the drop of his ear.

Severus clenched his fingers in his shirt and released.

Harry thought for a moment, before realizing that he probably needed to be with him a bit more than he had been.

"So, Bellatrix?" Hermione asked softly from her spot at the table.

"It will be her," Severus answered. "We can talk about how to get it after we have settled in the forest."

She nodded, hurrying out.

Harry brought Severus closer to him, shifting his hair off of his neck.

"Will you- I mean to say," Severus started, blushing as he stared confused at the countertop.

Harry pressed his open mouth to the mark, shocked to feel his teeth throbbing slightly in his mouth.

"I'm ready, Harry."

The creature kissed the area before gripping the man's hips, pressing his newly formed fangs into the pale flesh. The dark professor let out a small whimper that led into a moan, bringing his arms to wrap around the younger one's neck.

Harry sucked, bringing the copper warmth into his mouth with a hunger that he didn't know he possessed. It wasn't a hunger for food; it was as if he was missing something in his mind, and now he had it.

He pulled away, giving little licks to the puncture to watch it seal.

The Pheonix Fae rested his forehead against his chosen's shoulder, breathing deeply. It was nearly a full minute before he noticed the hardness pressing up against his leg.

"Severus?"

The older man froze, making to back away.

Harry stopped him, placing light kisses against his neck and jaw.

"I can take care of that."

Severus moaned quietly, but shook his head.

Harry sighed, rubbing his back.

"Okay."

"Harry?"

Severus was blushing.

"Yes, my own?"

Severus leaned to the side, his breath ghosting over Harry's.

His eyes were asking, but his mouth didn't say a word.

Harry pulled Severus to him, swallowing the noise his mate made in a kiss. He quickly turned them around so that Severus had his back to the counter. Harry grabbed the back of Severus' pockets, pushing so that they were rocking together, all the while he was kissing Severus harshly.

He paused, slowing his kiss to a gentle massage, moving in time with his hands on the man's arse.

"Severus?" he whispered.

Severus arched into him, but didn't speak.

Harry shadowed a hand up his side to his cheek.

"Okay."

He kissed him again, keeping the friction going on their privates. His hands were kneading the globes of his companion, but they didn't move to remove any of their clothing.

Harry felt the older man shudder against him, and a wetness arrive at his zipper.

He guided the man to lean against him to catch his breath, his own relief still a few movements away.

"You have not reached completion," Severus said in a small voice, seemingly embarrassed.

Harry crinkled his eyebrows together.

"No, but that's okay. It will wither."

Severus took his hand and placed it on the other's bulge, rubbing and kneading the best way he knew how to.

Harry lifted his chin, taking the man in another kiss- this much filled with amazement at the man.

He released after a short time, marveling at his chosen.

"You are so amazing," he told the man, watching as Severus blushed slightly.

Harry chuckled.

"I mean it, Sev. You are. I am very lucky."

Severus still looked unconvinced, but happy, so Harry just waved his hand to clean them and placed his chosen on the counter.

"Are you comfortable with what just took place?"

Severus nodded silently, choosing to still not speak.

"You're sure? We can slow down if you wish."

Severus shook his head.

"I haven't done anything that I didn't want to do."

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Alright then. Come on. We need to go."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

"I can Polyjuice to get into Gringotts without being shot, and then I can request access to Bellatrix's vault by rights of the Black name. All we have to do is make the potion and decide on when to do it."

"It can't be that simple," Hermione argued. "Surely they will not just let you waltz into someone else's vault!"

Severus coughed, folding his fingers together on the table.

"I beg to differ," he reasoned. "Harry is now officially Lord Potter and Lord Black. He can do whatever he wishes with Bella's riches as long as he does not touch her husband's fortune. It is his right."

"Well," Hermione stated, staring up at the ceiling. "Perhaps we should set to finding the ingredients for polyjuice then?"

Severus smirked.

"Miss Granger, have you no faith? I am the youngest potions master in over a century. I do come prepared."

Harry elbowed him jokingly.

"Don't be so humble now, dear."

Severus studied him for a moment to insure that he was only joking, reassured when Harry winked at him playfully.

"When should we depart?"

"I should leave as soon as possible."

Severus scowled.

"You shouldn't go alone. If you are caught, you cannot go without aide."

Harry sighed, opening his mouth to argue. Severus looked most stern though, and his eyes were pleading for Harry to listen.

"He's right, Harry," Hermione whispered.

He glared at her, shoulders sagging in defeat.

"I imagine you want to be the one to join me?" he directed toward his mate.

Severus nodded.

"I would like to, if you would…"

Harry nearly fell at the look of hopelessness his mate held with him, not confident in his own say over their decisions in the slightest.

"Hermione?"

"I'll go prepare dinner."

Harry stood, taking Severus' arm to guide him to the tent opening.

"We need to talk."

Severus stilled, and his hand trembled.

"Darling, why are you so fearful? You should not fear me."

"I don't fear you," Severus snapped, sounding like the man he used to be. "Don't flatter yourself, Mister Potter."

Harry gripped his elbows and pulled him flush against him.

"Calm."

Severus didn't settle.

"Don't order me like some dog!"

Harry sighed, pressing his mouth against the mark on his collar and feeling Severus slump heavily on him.

"Baby," he soothed. "Calm."

The older man buried his forehead to Harry's neck, feeling a nuzzle in response.

"I will take you with me, Severus," Harry told him. "And you should know that I would not deny you anything unless it would bring you harm. You are your own person. I do not control you."

He sighed.

"I am not used to such lack of authority," the man admitted softly.

"Does it bother you greatly?"

There was a long pause, and the young man suspected for a moment that he had fallen asleep.

"No. I do not mind."

Harry kissed his forehead.

"Alright. Let's retire, and we will see about going to Gringotts tomorrow."

Severus nodded sleepily, letting himself be led into the sheeted room. He froze upon seeing the bed.

"We are sleeping together then?"

Harry sighed, lifting his chin.

"We can remain on opposite sides of the bed if you would like."

Severus stayed silent, leaving the room to change. Harry used to time to remove his clothing, remaining in his boxers to sleep in. He sat silently and patiently on the bed, watching as Severus inched in the room fingering the end of his nightshirt in his hands. The dark man shuffled slightly.

"Come here, luv."

Severus moved immediately toward the bed but paused.

"How do you want to sleep?"

Curious obsidian eyes gazed up from the floor to stare curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Harry stood.

"I mean," he stated surely, standing closer to him, "we can sleep facing away from each other on opposite sides of the bed, we can face each other, I can hold you from behind, or you could rest on my chest. It is up to you."

"To me?"

Harry nodded.

"It's up to you. Whatever you want."

Severus nodded slightly.

"Can I stay in my nightshirt?"

Harry crinkled his eyebrows.

"Of course you can. You could wear a gorilla suit for all I care."

He nodded again and Harry decided to crawl into bed and wait it out, letting him move at his own pace.

Severus slid into the opposite side, automatically moving to rest his head in the crook of Harry's shoulder. The emerald-eyed young man smiled at his closeness.

"Relax, Severus. We can just sleep. That is allowed."

Severus curled closer to him, still shaking slightly. Harry rolled them over, trapping the man securely under him.

"Shh. Breathe, baby. Calm down. What do you fear?"

Severus turned his head away.

"I have nightmares. I will keep you awake."

Harry shook his head, leaning forward to rest their cheeks together.

"I have nightmares, too. It's alright. We may wake each other up sometimes. That's alright, too. It's okay. I want to be here for you."

Severus did not speak. It seemed that he was struggling to hold onto his emotions completely.

"You are mine to protect, my heart," Harry whispered. "Even from the dangers that are not real anymore."

Harry rolled them back, wrapping the man in his arms and holding him close to his chest.

"Rest, my love."

He felt a nod against his chin, and the night covered them both.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry straightened Severus' collar, holding the man's chin in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to come? I'll just be flooing in, grabbing the cup, and leaving. It won't take long at all."

Severus frowned at him.

"I want to go, Harry."

Harry nodded with a sigh, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead.

"Alright, luv. You have our polyjuice ready?"

Severus handed him the bottle to keep with him in case they couldn't floo out, and they threw the powder into the fireplace of the random hotel room they had apparated into.

"Ragnok's office, Gringotts Bank."

When Harry came through, he immediately stepped to the side to catch Severus. The man exited gracefully, but smiled at the hand steadying his back.

"Ah, Mister Potter. Right on time. Come just this way."

….

"I honestly expected things to go wrong," Harry noted.

"As did I," Severus admitted, resting against his… boyfriend? "Something nearly always goes wrong when you are involved."

Harry chuckled, moving the man's hair away from his neck to admire his mark. He moved the man so that he was straddling him on the bed.

"My Severus."

Severus made a small sound of welcome, leaning his neck to the side.

"Oh please, Harry."

The fae leaned forward to kiss the mark softly, wetting the area before breaking the skin. He drank deeply, stroking his mate's back through his shirt. Severus vanished their clothes, pressing undeniably closer to his dominant. Harry finished and sealed the wound, reaching down to caress the thighs the man on his lap.

"You are so beautiful."

Severus crooned, arching back as Harry touched him and pressing his hardness against his.

"My Severus," Harry whispered again, stroking the man's length and slickening it with precome.

He brought his hand around to grasp Severus' arse, surprised when the man pushed back into him.

"Sev?"

"Please, dominant," he begged. "Touch me."

Harry stopped suddenly, pushing Severus against the couch and casting a revealing charm on him.

"Finite incantatum," he whispered when he found that the fumes from his earlier potion making had acted like as aphrodisiac.

Severus caught his breath and jumped away from him.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!"

Harry pulled him back into his arms.

"Silly man. I am not upset with you."

"I should've paid more attention! I didn't realize—god I'm a blithering idiot."

Harry sighed and held him close.

"Baby, I was only concerned because you have not done this before."

Severus stilled.

"You would- touch me there?"

Harry rocked him.

"Severus," he cooed. "I think you need to read a bit about gay sex, okay? I didn't realize that you were completely an innocent."

Severus frowned.

"I've had sex before."

Harry snapped back to him.

"You have? But you said-"

"I mean, I didn't want to. It hurt. But I have."

Harry took a shadowed breath.

"You've not had sex, Severus. You were raped. There is a difference."

Severus looked a little confused and Harry set him on his feet, spelling clothes back on both of them and escorting him to the box he had in the room. He pulled out a book and handed it to him.

"I didn't expect to have to use this, but I wanted to be prepared. I want you to read this, okay?"

"The history of goat parts in potions?"

Harry laughed.

"That's a charmed cover, love."

He opened it, gaping at the title.

"You want me to read this?"

Harry sighed.

"I know. Yes. I do. I want you to know exactly what you're getting into and what to expect."

Severus nodded, promising to read it.

Harry leaned forward to kiss his forehead, pulling him up to kiss his pouting mouth as well.

"Don't be embarrassed to ask about anything, pet. I mean it."

Severus blushed again, and turned away to read the book on their bed.

Harry shook his head slightly, leaving to talk to Hermione about destroying the cup they now had.

**Sorry that it's short. **


	15. Chapter 15

"We need either the sword or a basilisk fang, Harry," Hermione groaned. "And I don't see either of those."

Harry rubbed his chin in thought for a moment, jumping up at an idea.

"Severus?" He called to his chosen.

Said man looked up at Harry with rosy cheeks, avoiding his eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have any Basilisk venom?"

Severus frowned slightly.

"Of course. In my potions case."

Harry nodded happily.

"Alight. When you are done we would like to use it to destroy the horcux."

The older man gaped at him and Harry nodded happily, acting as though nothing was odd about that statement. He turned back to Hermione to see that she was starting on dinner. He then decided to rejoin Severus in their room.

"Any questions or comments?"

Severus blushed prettily but shook his head with a scowl. Harry gave him a gentle look, pulling the book from his long fingers.

"Are you certain of that? Just two hours ago you seemed shocked that I wouldn't mind touching your-"

"Harry!" Severus snapped, blushing pink and looking very uncomfortable.

Harry brought the man into his arms.

"It's just you and me, my own," he assured, watching how Severus seemed to find surprising delight in the endearment. Harry promised himself he would use it more often.

"You can tell me."

The potions master sighed, hiding his face in his mate's neck.

"Will it hurt?"

Harry gripped him tightly.

"It may sting, but I will do my very best to not make it do even that. I will take care of you, baby. You will enjoy it, I promise."

Severus nodded and Harry pulled him further into his lap.

"I will never hurt you, little one."

Severus gasped and turned wide eyed to his mate, searching Harry's warm expression.

"What exactly do you want, Severus?" Harry prompted him to speak. "And what exactly do you need?"

The older man looked away determinedly, looking as if he wished to run away.

Harry rubbed the mark to smooth him, also rubbing calming circles onto his waist.

"Tell me, Severus. I need to know."

"You already know," Severus whispered, and Harry pulled him so that he was settled against his chest.

Harry nodded.

"Partially. I know what you crave, but I don't know what you want and what you don't and I need to. You have to tell me, or I will not know what not to do."

Severus shook his head in denial of his request and Harry jerked his chin up so that their eyes met.

"You will not disobey. My reasons for demanding this are for your well-being and happiness, the most important things to me. Answer me, now."

Severus opened his mouth but no sound came out. He immediately pressed his shoulders into Harry in an echo of a hug.

"That. I need that."

Harry breathed deeply, pulling Severus gently away just enough to see his face.

"You need orders?"

Severus nodded, butting Harry's chin.

"Just firmness..." He answered, whispering, "strength."

Harry nodded his understanding, pressing a kiss to his mates temple.

"Of course. I will be as strong for you as I can be, darling. You know I'll take care of you."

Severus smiled softly before hiding it away. He opened his eyes to reveal unguarded orbs, pressing his forehead against Harry's.

"I don't know how to ask," the man whispered.

Harry nodded.

"Will you show me?"

Severus winced.

"I'll try."

-..-

Severus was fucking himself on his own fingers, moaning softly into the empty room. Harry nearly jumped in shock at what he was being shown, but he forced his mind to pay clinical attention rather than allowing himself arousal.

"Oh fuck," Severus gasped. "Yes. Use me. Oh gods."

The scene faded into another and Harry tried to make sense of what he was being shown.

Severus was daydreaming. It seemed murky.

He was surprised to see himself leaning over the man, trapping him underneath himself.

"Mine," he heard himself say.

Severus spread his legs and whispered earnestly.

"Yours."

Harry pulled out of his mind, nodding slowly.

"I understand."

Severus shook slightly.

"You do?"

Harry enfolded him in his arms.

"We will tiptoe toward all your edges to know exactly how you need this to work, but yes. I understand. I know you need to feel protected. And I will always take care of you. You are mine, Severus. Always. My chosen. My own. My submissive."

Severus smiled, the unfamiliar expression curling his lips beautifully.

"Yours."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry gasped as the cup squealed, melting into nothing but a harmless pill of black glop. The horcrux was gone now. They were closer now to the end.

He sat back, pulling out the scroll he had been handed by Griphook before he left.

"It's high time you became all that you are," the goblin had said, "Lord Potter."

He broke the seal, unraveling the old parchment to read about his inheritance.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, emerald eyes widening at the sight of the numbers on the page.

"Did you not already know about your inheritance?" Severus asked him, sliding his venom back into its case.

Harry frowned at him.

"No."

Severus stepped back, a bit confused at Harry's sudden defensiveness.

Hermione interrupted.

"Harry was muggle-raised, Severus. Remember?" she reminded him. "And Dumbledore really didn't tell Harry anything about his parents. No one did. We had to find most of it on our own. I figure Sirius would have, but their communication was very limited and then he passed away."

Harry opened his arm for Severus, his expression apologetic. Severus didn't know. That wasn't his fault.

The older man slid into the open space next to him, shuffling until his was warmly pressed against his side.

"I am sorry," he said softly. "You are so powerful, sometimes I forget that you have not always known magic."

Harry smiled at him softly, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I shouldn't have reacted with such a harsh tone, luv," he admitted. "I'm a bit sensitive about it. I apologize."

Severus didn't respond other than to press impossibly closer to the other man, but that was enough for Harry.

He scanned the parchment, humming when he got to his properties.

"Did you know that I have more than the house in Godric's Hollow? Remmy is apparently the secret keeper for the fidelius on three of them."

"It most likely did not cross his mind that with Sirius gone, he is the last of the living that know about those houses. Once he returns, he should be able to pass the addresses on to you without a problem," Severus told him.

Harry sighed, not able to withhold the yearning in his eyes while gazing at the place labeled _Potter Manor_. This was supposed to be his home to be raised in; it had been in the Potter family for generations. He wanted to go there and enjoy the home, and if he admitted it to himself—it would be rather nice to not have to stay in a tent that changed locations each day.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Hermione nodded.

"He should return this evening, if everything went well with his transformation."

Harry nodded in response.

"Perhaps if we stay in Potter Manor, he will not have to leave us to transform. We'll have to see how much space there is, but surely there will be room for him to be separated from us."

Severus looked at him in slight shock.

"Of course there will be room, Harry," he assured him. "All manors have a dungeon and at least two levels. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure the Potters kept horses, so they would have stables as well."

Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, soaking in the information.

"Harry," Hermione hesitated. "I don't think you quite understand what this means. You are a lord now… You have as much wealth if not more than the Malfoys. James Potter was a pureblood, and the Potter line is very long. You are, simply put, very rich, Harry."

He looked down at the papers in his hand, silently letting the truth set in.

He wouldn't have to worry about finding a job to survive once the war was done. He could do nothing if he truly wanted. He could afford to not deal with the public. More importantly, he could in full confidence promise to take care of his Severus, and he would never want for anything.

"I want us to stay at the Manor as soon as possible," he said decidedly. "It is safer and more comfortable than this tent, and we may be able to call Kreacher to stay with us. It would be nice to be able to give a location to Professor McGonnagall as well, so that she may deliver the locket."

He squeezed his chosen slightly.

"I know you miss her," he whispered.

Severus' response was covered with the arrival of their favourite werewolf, stumbling in through the kitchen.

"I think I might've damaged the wards coming it. We should move somewhere."

Harry shrugged, slipping his scroll into the moleskin pouch and summoning his trunk.

"Alright. Please write down the address to Potter Manor, and we will all go stay there."

Remus gaped at him before slapping his own forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Harry!" he exclaimed. "It didn't even cross my mind!"

Harry chuckled, shrinking the things he wanted with him to fit into his pocket before shrinking Severus' things as well and handing them to him.

He handed the tawny-haired man a slip of parchment and a muggle pen.

"Go on then. We might as well get out of here before someone stumbles upon us."

Remus scrawled the address onto the paper quickly, shoving it in Harry's direction. After everyone had gotten a solid look, he lit the parchment on fire and led them out of the tent.

With a nearly silent _pop, _they were gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry gaped up at the castle in front of him, clutching his chosen tighter momentarily before releasing him. Severus remained tucked into his shoulder for another few seconds before stepping away, enjoying the safety of him for a little longer than he had to. The manor was huge, made of stone, and was set on a couple acres of open land before fading into forest. He couldn't help but smile at the beauty of the area, nuzzling Harry's chin.

"Welcome home, Harry," he said.

The boy who lived pressed his lips to his temple, smiling openly.

"Welcome home, pet."

Severus purred slightly, feeling warm.

"C'mon," Harry urged. "Let's go explore Potter Manor."

A house elf appeared in front of him, bowing so low that his pointed nose brushed the grass.

"Master Potter," he squeaked, "you have finally come home! Mizzy has been taking cares of the manor for yous!" The elf gasped loudly stepping forward.

"And yous has found yous mate! He is very beautiful, sirs. Congratulations on you choosing. Wes elves will helps you in yous bonding as much as wes can."

Severus blushed a bright red at the elves words and the happy expression on Harry's face.

"She is correct," Harry whispered a drop into his ear. "You are very beautiful."

The elf led them all through the great doors, and they remained quiet as they took in the ancestral home.

Once they reached the master, Harry nodded at the others. Remus smiled understandingly and led everyone but Severus back to their decided bedrooms.

Harry took his chosen's clammy hand in his own, leading him to the bath.

"Join me?"

Severus nodded shakily, letting Harry undress him slowly.

He pulled him into the bath, settling behind him.

"How are you feeling?"

Severus sighed, relaxing fully against Harry's chest.

"Comfortable."

The younger male chuckled, moving to wash his back.

Severus turned around in his arms, settling into a straddle on Harry's lap and putting his arms around his neck.

"My Severus," Harry whispered reverently, running his fingers down his mate's neck to his hip. "You are so beautiful."

The submissive shook his head in silent denial, but Harry only repeated himself.

"I know you don't see it, baby," he told the potions master, bring him closer and kissing his mouth, "but you are so precious to me."

Though they were both aroused and naked, pressed up against one another intimately, Harry made no move to push them further until Severus looked up at him with a question in his eyes.

"What is it you want, pet?"

Severus bit his lip, grinding down slowly as Harry moved his hand around to caress his crease.

Severus froze and shook his head, burying it hurriedly into Harry's neck.

Harry removed his fingers and cupped his arse instead.

"I don't think you're ready, little one," he decided, holding him close. "Don't push yourself further just because you think I want you to."

Severus clenched his legs in a tighter hold of Harry's thighs, and Harry started washing his hair.

"I'm sorry, dominant."

Harry hushed him with a gentle kiss before guiding him back to rinse his hair.

"I'm not angry, luv. We will move forward when you are ready and you want to, not a moment before. I want you to be comfortable and pleasured, not fearful and hurt. Do you understand me?"

Severus nodded, pressing closely to him. He could feel Harry's arousal against him, but he wasn't bothered. Harry wouldn't do anything he wasn't ready for.

Harry stood with him and dried them both off slowly with a warm fluffy towel. He lifted the man up into his arms and payed him down in the large master bed before crawling in himself, smiling when Severus scooted over to lay on his chest.

"Rest, then we will see about contacting Professor McGonnagall."

Severus sighed in contentment and settled softly.

He was home.


	18. Chapter 18

Minerva McGonagall was not an ignorant woman. She was exceptionally intelligent actually, graduating top of her class and beating every record set to this day for her transfiguration test scores. This is why she was so incredibly frustrated with her dearest colleague, Severus Tobias Snape.

Nothing and nobody had ever befuddled her more than that dour, cold, too-young-to-act-so-old man. She knew that he was misunderstood, but that didn't mean that she understood him. No.

And she had always trusted Dumbledore. She knew that he was by no means easy to fool, yet it was according to popular opinion exactly what had happened.

But again, if he had fooled Albus, had he simply also fooled Harry Potter? Harry, her favourite Gryffindor. Her foolish, brave, too-young-to-act-so-strong boy. Well, she supposed he was a man now. For some reason, she doubted her Harry had been duped. Even in her heart did she feel that the potion's master was innocent. But how? That was always the question wasn't it.

So Headmistress McGonagall decided to pay them a visit the moment that Harry Potter sent her a message. She wasn't quite sure how he did it, but there was a piece of parchment on her desk with a floo address on it that she hadn't spoken in quite a while, and she was certain it was Harry's handwriting. She had graded plenty of his poorly crafted essays to be able to identify her favourite student.

With a final check of her wards, she through the powder into the flames and called out, "Potter Manor!"

When Professor McGonagall arrived, she was shocked to see the object of her thoughts sitting calmly on the settee, petting what looked to be the hair of her former colleague. But… that simply couldn't be.

Harry smiled softly at her and lifted a finger to his lips before gazing down at the man resting on his lap.

"Severus," he called gently, grazing a coaxing hand across his hair. "Severus, love. Wake up. Professor McGonagall is here to see us."

Severus made a little noise of discomfit, shaking his head in denial as he buried himself closer to Harry.

Harry chuckled.

"Baby, I know you're tired from our spar earlier, but you need to get up. I know you've been looking forward to seeing the professor; you don't want to miss it.

Severus blinked his eyes open, cutting them toward the newcomer quickly and attempting to jerk up. However, Harry held his shoulder down before guiding him up slowly.

"You'll hurt yourself moving up so fast," the boy admonished him, rubbing gently at a spot on his lower back. "Are you still sore?"

Severus stood, straightening his shirt.

"Not much. I've been worse. Good evening, Minerva. How've you been?"

The elderly woman shook her head from his fog.

"We're in the middle of a war and the children only seem to get more unintelligent each day."

He gave a dry laugh.

"So are drinks shan't be dry then."

He waved his hand, calling the scotch to them along with three glasses.

"We would have made contact sooner," Harry apologized, "but we just got settled here. We were living like nomads for a bit there."

She nodded in understanding.

"I would like to know what is all happening, Mister Potter. I see that clearly Severus here has your favour and that you are on a mission of some sorts, but that is all. I'd like to know what is going on."

He laughed loudly, pulling Severus down beside him before beginning his explanation.

"Well you see, professor, Severus only killed Dumbledore on his orders. He was dying anyway. It was to gain Voldemort's favour, but he knew that Severus was a spy anyway so it was pointless. He told me before he died, and so I took Severus to Grimmauld to protect him while we figured out a plan."

McGonagall frowned in concern.

"He asked you to kill him?" she questioned. "I am so sorry, dear boy."

Severus just nodded at her, waiting on Harry to finish his story.

"You should also know that I am a Pheonix Fae, and Severus is my chosen."

Her eyes widened marginally as she took in their cuddled position with a different perspective.

"You have claimed Severus as your submissive?"

Severus blushed brightly at the proud smile that Harry replied with, allowing Harry to pull him closer still.

"Yes," he responded needlessly.

She watched as Harry situated him to be comfortable, noticing that Severus was pressing closer to him even as he tried to look as if he was simply humoring the young man.

She smiled.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations."

Severus smiled slightly, nodding his thanks.

"Would you like to stay for dinner with us?"

Minerva jerked up, looking at the rock in her hand that was buzzing.

"I would love to," she sighed, "but there are some terrible twins in trying to enter my quarters, so I must run. I'll visit soon!"

She disappeared quickly, and Harry shrugged, using the solitude as an excuse to bring Severus onto his lap.

The older man cuddling into him, mumbling pleasantly.

"I can sense your comfort growing in this new place. Your cuddly nature will settle once you're completely at ease."

Severus nodded, but did not open his eyes.

"I love you, Severus."

There was a long pause, but Harry was not worried. The potions master opened his eyes slowly and smiled, moving up to kiss Harry's lips.

He did not speak, instead just sat warm and content with Harry… and that was enough. It was more than enough.

Because I love you doesn't always have to be said. Sometimes it can be felt silently.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**The War Part One: Hellos and Goodbyes.**

Severus was worried.

He had been rather distracted lately, by Harry and the mission and everything… but now he felt himself remembering things. He remembered that Voldemort was torturing people. He remembered that someone was replacing him and Albus as the school, and more importantly… he remembered Draco.

Harry didn't push him for answers the first time he said it was nothing, resigning himself to letting Severus work it out for himself, but when a week had passed he was beginning to grow concerned for his submissive.

Severus didn't usually talk about his feelings, but he didn't usually shut himself away in his lab for the entire day and not relax into his arms until the wee hours of the morning.

Harry had enough.

"Severus," he called before the man could reach the door to his labs, "come here. We need to talk."

Severus felt fear grow in his chest. Harry didn't sound happy. In fact, he seemed upset.

"I have a very important—"

"I said come here, Severus. Do not make me ask again."

Harry's voice was hard, and he could practically feel the dominant magic touch him. He turned fully towards him, walking slowly.

Once he was close enough, Harry pulled him up against himself. Harry brushed his nose against the other man's neck, mouthing lightly at the mark.

"You have been hiding, pet," he told him before picking him up as if he were a child.

Severus didn't make any noise of affront or protest when he was lifted, and Harry's eyebrows crinkled in concern.

"We are going to go sit in the library. I will order us some tea," Harry told him strictly. "Then you are going to tell me what is going on in that head of yours."

Severus nodded, clinging to Harry and burying his face into his neck.

They sat for a long while, not speaking. Severus didn't do anything but rest in Harry.

"It is my godson," Severus admitted in a faint whisper. "Draco."

Harry breathed out slowly.

"Is he on the side of Ol' Voldy?" Harry questioned, tightening his hold on his mate even as he formulated a plan.

Severus shook his head in the negative.

"He gathers information, but I do not know if he knows what to do now. He is probably just playing along and trying to survive."

Harry sighed.

"I should be gone only a week at the most," he said. "You are to eat regularly and continue to train. I know that Remus isn't much of a match for you, but even sparring with him will keep you sharp."

Severus sat up hurriedly, looking at Harry in confusion.

"You are leaving?"

Harry smiled softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to his submissive's lips.

"I must go to fetch Draco," he whispered. "He is attending Hogwarts for his final year."

"Can I not go with you?"

Harry shook his head.

"It is far too dangerous. How am I to do this if I am worried about you the whole time?"

Severus growled.

"I was a spy for fifteen years! I can protect myself!"

Harry sighed, brushing his hair away from his face.

"If I go to Hogwarts, he will come," he said calmly. "If he does, you have to hide. I can't face him with a clear mind if I am worried for you."

Severus pouted at him but nodded his agreement.

Harry creeped along the walls with his map in one hand and Severus's hand in his other. They edged along, moving towards the room of requirement. When they entered, Severus was pushed behind Harry. Severus let out a small whine, burrowing into Harry's back as he heard him growl threateningly toward whatever was in front of them.

"Harry?"

Harry's growl quietened, his stance moving from protective to welcoming.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Ginny laughed, gesturing to the students that were obviously practicing magic.

"The DA. We've been practicing. Neville has been leading us."

Harry smiled at his friend.

"Good job, Neville. Way to hold the fort down."

Severus moved out from behind him, but he stayed close.

Harry wrapped an easy arm around his waist.

"How have things been around here?" he questioned them.

Their eyes focused in on the appendage hanging around their previously most hated professor, but no one said a word.

"McGonagall has been doing her best to protect us," Neville told him, "but it's a war zone out here."

Severus shifted, looking imploringly at Harry. He needn't have, Harry had not forgotten their purpose of coming.

"I need to find Draco Malfoy," he announced, causing the room to become quiet.

Neville nodded, gesturing for them to follow him passed the others. Harry and Severus followed him to the back of the room where a series of desks were. Harry took in how the room was laid out. There was a training area near the entrance, a row of desks in the center, and many cots and blankets on the other side.

"Have you guys been sleeping in here?"

Ginny nodded from her place on the other side of the pair.

"Not all of us, but some. It's not safe in the dorms."

Harry noticed the platinum blonde hair at the same time that Severus did. He gasped, and Severus took off from his arms to the boy.

"Dragon!" he shouted, bringing the boy into a hug before he had the time to understand what was happening.

Harry chuckled, moving over at a more moderate pace. He took in the notes that Draco was making, seeing each Death Eater's name along with their perceived weakness.

"You've done well," Harry said in praise, sifting through the notes. "I apologize for not coming sooner. The headmaster did not tell me that you were also a spy, and Severus has been quite distracted as of late."

The Slytherin looked up at the boy-who-lived, absorbing how much he had changed over the past few months. Harry had bulked up a bit, and he was certainly taller.

His godfather stepped closer to Harry, resting against him.

"Dominant," he whispered, his voice tilting up in question.

Draco gasped silently, but said nothing.

Harry lifted Severus' chin to look at him fully.

"You know that you can ask me anything," Harry assured him, "but you also know that you don't have to. Of course he can stay with us. I would not deny you your family, pet."

Severus smiled a small smile, nuzzling Harry's underchin in thanks.

"But first, we might as well destroy the diadem while we are here."

Draco cocked his head to the side.

"The one that was in the room of hidden things?" he questioned.

Neville jerked up at that.

"That thing that you destroyed last week?" he questioned Draco.

Draco chuckled slightly, and Harry noticed that it was weaker than it used to be.

Of course, Draco looked weaker than he used to in all. His hair was limp, hanging in his face, and his eyes were dull. His pretty pale skin was sallow, and there were dark rings under both of his eyes.

"You destroyed it?" Harry asked.

He nodded, standing up slowly to pop his back.

"Yeah. I went back to destroy the cabinet when I noticed it. I destroyed it with the killing curse."

Harry couldn't hold back any more. His creature felt ready to burst.

He pulled Draco to him, bringing Severus in with his other arm, and his wings came forth to wrap around them both. Severus immediately hummed in response, petting Draco's hair as Harry cooed at them both.

"What's happening?" Draco asked, his voice teary. Draco cuddled into Harry, feeling safe and warm with him.

"Harry has claimed you as his childe," Severus whispered, "most likely due to the fact that I have already claimed you as my own. You are his by default."

Draco relaxed fully, letting them do with him as they wished.

Harry suddenly stiffened, pulling back his wings despite Severus' whine of protest.

"He is here," Harry said without emotion. He pulled his necklace off of his neck, putting it around his submissive and childe.

"This will take you back to the manor. You will stay there until I come back. If I die, Severus will be able to feel it. You will not leave the manor, do you understand me? Not until you are absolutely certain that it is safe."

Severus stood tall, his stance angry.

"I am perfectly capable-!"

Harry pulled him harshly to himself, swallowing the rest of his words in a passionate kiss.

Severus melted when Harry kissed him, opening his mouth in welcome and moaning softly.

Harry wrapped his arms firmly around the man, his fingers massaging his back and pulling him closer as he dominated his mate's mouth. Severus whimpered from the back of his throat, wrapping both legs around Harry's waist at the same time that he linked his arms around his neck. Draco blushed at their intimate position, but when Ginny opened her mouth to say something in surprise, he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Remember how I came here, and I told you that I was a spy. I told you so many things that I had done and was still doing, and though it went against everything you previously thought about me, the evidence was undeniable?"

Ginny took in how close Harry was holding the potion's master and how desperately the man clung to him in return. She saw that the man was crying even as he kissed his dominant partner, and she nodded.

"I'll tell the others to prepare for war."

Ginny and Neville walked off to get everyone ready, leaving the trio to themselves.

Severus and Harry were no longer interlocked, Severus was instead wrapping the necklace around himself and his favourite student.

"I'll come for you both."

Harry nodded to them both, leaving a last kiss to his forehead before they were whisked away.

**TBC**


	20. War part two

There was so much dust.

Harry pushed passed the battle, searching for an open path to the headmaster's office. Somehow... Somehow he knew that's exactly would find an answer to how to get the horcux out of his head. It was odd; he hadn't even felt the horcux since he bonded with Severus.

Wait.

Harry ducked into an empty classroom, surprised to find that it was untouched. It was dirty and dark, as all of the unused classrooms were, but it wasn't damaged. Not yet anyway. Though he could hear the battle raging behind the door, he could almost ignore it.

He leaned against a rickety desk, massaging his temples. How could he not of thought of it before?

He focused inward, looking in on himself. He was searching... Searching for the dark piece inside of himself... Searching for Voldemort.

But he found nothing. There was nothing.

_I must test it,_he thought to himself,_but how?_

_I won't know until I face him._

He felt himself jerk as his wings shifted in their ridges in his back. He scowled, his face darkening as he realised that his submissive had disobeyed his order to stay home. He was here, and he was in danger.

Harry's anger transformed into panic, and he threw the door open. He followed his senses to where he mate was...

The great hall.

He sped down, stopping sharply and emitting a bird-like cry when he saw his mate on his knees with his hands up, a blue shield surrounding him and a man below him.

Harry let his wings be released, moving towards him. He needn't have, because Severus cast the stone that was falling towards him.

Harry pulled Severus into his arms, wrapping him in his wings before taking stock of the situation.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded to know, casting a levitation on the fallen student that Severus had been protecting and moving him to the side out of the way of the battle.

He pulled Severus along with him, dodging passed flying spells. People glanced at him, but they were a bit busy to take the time to be shocked.

"This is as much my war as yours! I couldn't stay home."

Harry growled.

"Is Draco here?"

Severus tried to shove at Harry's wings, but they only held him tighter.

"I gave him a dreamless sleep and sent him to bed. He is safe."

Harry nodded sharply, pulling Severus into an alcove.

"You will be punished for your disobedience," he told him. "Now, stay safe."

Harry pressed a quick kiss to his lips before speeding off, headed to put an end to this once and for all.

He fought his way out, sending stupefying spells towards anyone that tried to take him down. Most left him alone, however.

Voldemort wanted Harry Potter for himself.

Even as he made his way towards the dark forest, where he knew ol' voldy would be waiting for him, his mind was in turmoil over something else.

His mate.

His submissive.

His Severus

Was not safe.

Harry forced the horrible truth to the back of his mind when he reached an unnatural clearing.

"Has the boy-who-lived finally come to die?" Voldemort whispered, and Harry felt nothing. No pain. No fear. Nothing.

Harry lifted his wand and said, "No."

A white light left his wand, and voldemorts shield didn't prevent it from crashing into him.

"You can't shield against pure magic, Tom," Harry informed him, even as he lay there becoming younger before their eyes. All the death eaters crowded in, but a sphere of magic kept them back.

Harry looked down on the little boy of ten that was laying there asleep. He leaned down, letting a tear fall from his eye onto the forehead of the boy.

"Goodbye, Tom," Harry whispered, not looking up even as his shield went down. The death eaters were all holding their arms in pain as the mark's magic released them. The dark ink remained, but the tie behind it was leaving.

"May you rest in peace."

Harry picked up the boy, holding him as if he were something precious.

He carried him to the castle, speaking to the first light face he saw.

"Gather the death eaters up for questioning," he said. "They will await trial at the ministry. Lord Voldemort is dead."

A great cheer sounded, interrupted when Poppy Pomfrey rushed forward.

"Who is this?"

Harry sighed, handing him to her.

"His name is Tom Riddle," he whispered.

"There is nothing I can do for this child, Harry," she admitted. "He is gone."

Harry nodded.

"I know. I wanted him buried."

She nodded her understanding.

Harry continued walking, looking at nothing. He needed to find his mate.

He grabbed Hermione, surprised to see Ron attached to her other hand.

"When did you two come to hogwarts?"

They both laughed.

"Luna called us using the coins," Hermione explained.

Ron tugged her off to the side where his parents were, and Harry sighed.

Where was he?

Remus rushed up to him.

"Harry! It's Severus! Come quick!"

Harry moved at him with alarming speed, skidding to a stop when he saw him battling with none other than Molly Weasley.

"What on earth is going on?" He demanded to know, marching towards Severus.

Molly growled.

"He hasn't put down his wand!"

Harry called both of their wands to him before checking Severus over like a mother hen.

"Are you harmed?"

Severus shook his head.

"I have a scratch on my back but I'm fine."

Harry growled lowly, using his magic to heal Severus without looking at it.

"Why are you fighting with Molly?" Harry asked him.

Severus threw his hands up in frustrated confusion, and Harry laughed.

"Severus is innocent, and he is also my mate. Please refrain from attempting to disembowel him."

He tossed Molly's wand back to her before cuddling Severus close.

"We need to go," he said. "Draco is still at home."

Severus jerked his head in the direction of Charlie, who was standing calmly like he hadn't just battled for his life.

"Charlie?"

The man joined them, shifting to hug Harry.

"We've run out of room at bill's," he said with a shrug, "and the burrow is burned down so..."

Harry nodded hastily.

"You'll stay with us. Of course."

And they joined hands so that Harry could take them home.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: So terribly sorry for the holes in the last chapter. There were some mistakes, and I completely skipped out on the reason behind Molly fighting Severus. That's what I get for typing a chapter on my phone, eh?**

**Anyway. When Severus disappeared right after Dumbledore's death, it was very suspicious. Then they didn't hear from him, and he didn't contact any of the order. They all assumed he was a traitor. That's why she was fighting him. **

**Now, on with the chapter. **

After Effects

Harry slid into the shower, taking a deep breath. He was tired, yes, but he couldn't go to sleep without properly showering first. Charlie had gone straight to bed when they arrived, Draco was already asleep due to Severus's dreamless sleep, and he had given Severus a bath before sending him off to bed.

He stilled when he heard the door creak open, confused for a moment.

He felt along the bond, realising that his little mate was no longer asleep and was feeling a bit frightened. He forced himself not to say anything, seeing if Severus would reach out for him.

His will had nearly snapped when he finally heard his submissive call out softly.

"Dominant?"

Harry pulled back the curtain, paying no mind to the water that would be falling out onto the floor.

"What are you doing awake, pet? Is everything alright?"

Severus stood there in the doorway with his face turned down, but Harry could see that he was still bothered by the nightmare that must have brought him to the loo in the first place.

Harry took in the sight of his little prince in nothing but his nightshirt.

_Mine_, he thought, frowning when Severus still said nothing. He turned off the water, and then he could hear the man's soft mewls.

He was crying.

"Oh hey... Baby," Harry entreated, stepping out toward him. Before he could take another step, Severus had jumped up and latched onto him. His tears joined the shower water on Harry's neck, and the dominant could only rock him.

"It's okay, love. I'm right here. It's alright. It was just a nightmare. I'm right here."

Severus clung to him, and Harry gave up on finishing his shower, casting a spell instead.

Severus hadn't cried, at least in front of him, in months.

He carried him back to their bedroom, gently coaxing Severus to release him so that they could lay down.

As soon as Harry had laid back, Severus settled on his chest. His body was still shaking.

Harry wrapped him up in both his arms and his wings, bleeding his magic out to both warm and calm his chosen.

"What was your dream about, Severus?"

The older man clenched his fingers in his shirt, not looking up.

"They killed them," he whispered, breathing raggedly. "They were just kids!"

Harry held him tighter to his chest, the light of understanding dawning on him.

Severus had imprinted on Draco. He obviously cared about the children.

"Most of them got away, pet," he tried to reassure. "The teachers helped them."

Severus shook his head.

"So young," he whispered. "The girl. She was a second year. It wasn't her war."

Harry pulled Severus up so that he could properly hold him, having no words to help him.

_Severus had seen a girl be killed? A student that he knew?_

"It's over now, Severus. They won't be hurt anymore."

Severus nodded, but he did not relax.

"What do you need?" Harry questioned, trying and failing to stop his chosen's tremor.

"I want to see them," he gasped out.

Harry nodded.

"Of course."

He didn't bother dressing properly, instead pulling a pair of sweatpants over Severus's legs so that he would be covered and spelling clothes upon himself.

He picked Severus up and set him on his hip, and it was a testament to how far gone Severus was that he gave no sign of protest. He simply nuzzled Harry's neck and held on.

They disappeared with a pop, appearing in the Hogwarts infirmary.

"The wards must still be down. I will have to come help fix them tomorrow with the teachers."

Severus wasn't paying attention, wiggling to be put down.

There were many adults in the wing, but he could see a long row of students that had gotten caught in the crossfire.

"What are you doing in here?" A loud female voice demanded.

Harry held up a hand to Poppy, nodding at his little mate. She paused and gasped, seeing her coworker and friend show more emotion than he ever had before.

Severus was gazing at them, reassuring himself that they were all okay. A heavy magic rose in the hall, and Harry leapt forward to pull Severus into his arms.

"No, Severus! You cannot imprint on them all," he ordered.

Severus turned to him with frenzied eyes.

"Where are their parents? Where will they go!?"

Harry shook his head.

"Their parents will come, or we will find them a home, but you cannot imprint on them all.

"They will be okay?"

"Poppy is taking care of them, pet," Harry told him, lifting him back up. He needed to hold his Severus just as much as Severus needed to be held.

Severus nodded, letting Harry take him back home. It was only four in the morning, but it seemed that some of the house was still up.

"Draco?"

The blonde turned around at his name, leaping towards them. Harry released Severus just in time for his submissive to catch the boy.

Charlie looked up from his tea.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, yawning.

"Not really. You?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I heard this little guy banging around in the kitchen. That's why I'm up."

Draco blushed and shrugged.

Charlie winked at him, making Draco blush more and a low growl fill the room.

Make that two low growls.

Severus looked up in surprise at Remus, who was standing angrily in the doorway, before looking over at Harry, who was standing protectively over Draco.

"You are not his mate, Charlie," Harry said with conviction, causing Charlie to shrink back.

"I didn't realise that he had a mate," he admitted.

Severus turned to Harry.

"Me either."

He looked confused and frightened, and Harry realized that Severus was far too insecure for him to say things like that without explaining himself further.

"I felt him become part of my bond with Severus, so he is my young. I also felt him become part of my pack," Harry looked over at Remus pointedly.

Remus straightened, narrowing his eyes at Draco.

He growled, but it was not a threat. Harry simply held his hand up to Charlie and Severus, keeping them from running to Draco's defense.

Draco whined, turning his head to expose his neck in submission.

"Mine," Remus gasped, his wolf receding in time for Remus to fill with happiness.

"I have found you, my mate!"

Draco let himself be pulled into a hug and his forehead be kissed.

Harry sighed, looking down at Severus.

"It's too early for our day to already be this eventful."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Severus sighed loudly, taking in the damage done to his labs. Technically, they hadn't been his labs all year; they were Slughorn's. They had been his for years though.

He felt more than heard Harry enter the room, embracing him from behind.

"We have done enough for today, pet," Harry told him. "I just finished giving my interview to the prophet. It's time to go home."

Severus turned in Harry's arms, pressing his face into his neck.

"What will we do now, Dominant? Now that the war is done?"

Harry squeezed him close.

"The war is not finished, my love. There are still reformations to be made, but what will we do? We will live, pet."

Severus smiled, pressing closer.

"Take me home, Harry."

..

..0

..

Severus stood in the doorway to their bedroom, lightly fingering the hem of Harry's nightshirt. He had stolen it of course, liking the way his lover's scent surrounded him.

Harry looked up from the letter he was reading, smiling warmly.

"You are so beautiful, little one."

Severus looked away.

"You are blind and biased, Harry."

Harry chuckled, setting the parchment to the side.

"Charlie wrote to tell us that he is going to stay at the castle and to not expect him. He wishes to stay and help."

Severus nodded.

"I expected as much."

Harry lifted his arm in invitation, content to have his chosen settle against him happily.

"Remus has begun courting Draco," he said. "He came to me for my blessing."

Severus took in Harry's smell and warmth.

"He will guide my little dragon well."

Harry pulled Severus onto his chest, nodding in agreement.

"I gave him my blessing, but I told him to seek you out soon for yours."

Severus nodded his understanding, sitting up on Harry's hips.

"Harry?"

Harry paused, taking in Severus's nervous posture.

"What is it, little one?"

Severus took a deep breath.

"I am ready."

Harry was silent for a long moment, long enough for Severus to look away uncertainly with hurt in his eyes.

"Baby," Harry gasped, turning Severus' face back to him, "are you absolutely certain?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes," he assured him before biting his lip. "You'll stop if I need you to?"

Harry pulled Severus to him, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"Of course I will."

Severus lifted his shirt off of his head, waiting.

Harry froze, staring at his revealed form.

"Harry?"

Harry immediately flipped them.

"I am sorry, my little prince. I was startled by your beauty. It is only once that my chosen will offer himself for me to claim for the first time."

Severus blushed, only to be distracted by Harry's kiss.

***warning: upcoming smut. This scene was inspired by "Mistakes, Mixups, and Manipulations," by The Sin That Falls Angels.***

Harry thoroughly claimed his chosen's mouth, spelling Severus' briefs away as well as his own clothing. He let his hand trail down the older man's side, pausing to tweak a nipple along the way. He pulled away, watching his own dark hands move along Severus'  
creamy thighs.

"Absolutely gorgeous," he whispered, pressing open mouthed kisses along the crease where his thigh met his hip.

Severus let his legs fall open, gasping in gulps of air as Harry continued kissing him. Every place that Harry touched him felt like fire. Harry waved his hand, casting a cleansing spell before leaning down to press a kiss to the exposed sphincter.

Severus shivered, but he had never felt such heat.

Harry lathered his pucker with his tongue before sitting up to make sure that this is what his love wanted.

"Harry-" Severus gasped, pressing his arse forward.

Harry pulled Severus closer to himself and leaned slightly over the man.

The man shuddered as Harry caressed his collar bone, he arched his back as Harry took him in.

"So beautiful, so precious, all mine." Harry muttered to himself, "mine, my love, my life."

He was not used to the attention, not used to someone worshiping him, his body. But he wanted this, he wanted Harry and he wanted him completely. He wasn't going to let his fear caused by inexperience get in the way of that.

Harry loved causing a blush to grace Severus' usually pale features, it made the man more beautiful than he already was, made him seem more healthy, more alive, more like a person, like the person Harry knew he was.

Harry could feel Severus' hands shaking with nerves as he caressed Harry's chest and took his lips in another passionate kiss to take his mind off what he was doing.

Harry pulled himself up, hovering over Severus, and he began letting his lips move down Severus' body, running his tongue over the mans more sensitive areas, the place just behind his ear, where his neck and shoulder met and his belly button. Severus  
was writhing under him in no time.

Harry took Severus into his mouth, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape the man. Severus lay there, panting heavily. He could not think; his brain was unable to produce any coherent thought apart from '_whoa'_. His heart was beating wildly, even  
more so when Harry started massaging him. Harry pulled away slightly to mumble something, Severus didn't pay any attention to the mumbling until he felt something penetrating him. It was strange, it didn't hurt, but it wasn't comfortable either.

Harry removed himself from Severus.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Severus nodded a little, "It feels strange."

Harry nodded, "I know, it will get better, I promise."

He added another finger, probing further, looking for the little bundle of nerves that would have Severus in pieces. As he hit it, he added another finger, hoping the man would not feel the stinging sensation that was sure to be burgeoning. He moved slowly  
to position himself between his chosen's legs.

Harry lathered himself with the lubricant he had conjured, trying to make this as easy and comfortable as possible. Severus groaned in disappointment as Harry removed his fingers and stiffened a little when he felt Harry against him.

"Relax," Harry told him, stroking him tenderly, "I'll try not to hurt you, it might sting a little to begin with."

Severus nodded, thrusting slightly into Harry's hand. Harry felt Severus relax slightly and pushed in slowly but firmly. Severus gasped as Harry sheathed himself inside him.

Harry looked at him cautiously, measuring his reaction. He didn't move a muscle, not knowing how Severus was feeling, not wanting to hurt him. He hoped Severus would be able to cope with the feeling; he did not know another way to do this without Severus  
feeling unloved. Besides, he wanted to watch his expression as he made love to him.

It stung, Harry had not lied to him about that, but for some reason it was okay. The sting didn't last long and in next to no time had pretty much subsided. He wiggled a little bit experimentally, causing Harry to groan. He tried moving backwards and  
forwards a little, finding he enjoyed the feeling; Harry would be able to do it better. He looked into the dazzling green eyes of the one that had taken such care of him and nodded.

Harry relaxed, allowing himself to breathe. Severus' wiggling had taken a lot of control to take and not do anything about, and when he started rocking… He began rocking his hips backwards and forwards, slowly, excruciatingly slowly.

Severus moaned, thrusting his hips up, this was not enough.

"More."

Harry slowed down even further.

"I control this, little one."

Severus whimpered, spreading his legs as much as he could.

"Please."

Harry picked up his pace, hitting the nerves he had found earlier. Severus screamed, groaning and writhing, clawing at Harry's back as Harry hit him again and again. Harry stroked Severus until he felt the man's essence flow over him, spilling everywhere.  
Harry's name was groaned into the dark room as Severus felt the ecstasy around him take over completely. Harry followed shortly after, groaning Severus' name as he collapsed on top of the man, rolling over quickly as to not crush him. He took the  
love of his life in his arms, holding him closely, feathering kisses all over his face.

"Was that okay? Are you okay?" Harry asked, a little nervous.

"Perfect," came the tired reply.

Harry smiled, cleaning them both with a spell and pulling his lover onto him to rest.

"Sleep, Severus."

His chosen nodded, shuffling to curl into Harry's neck.

"Yes, Harry."

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**This will be the final chapter of Behind Stone Walls. Thank you so much for your reviews and support, and I'm so sorry that you all had to wait so long for me to post this final chapter. There is not a sequel being planned yet, but if I get enough requests I will start on one after I finish my other stories. If you have any ideas for a sequel, please put them in the reviews or DM them to me. **

**That is all I have left to say, so Happy Christmas and Happy reading!**

-YouSlyGryffindor

Harry woke to find his lover had left the bed, causing worry to build in his chest before he noticed the light on in the loo. He followed the sign of life to find his mate in the shower, humming a tune in his low voice.

Harry smiled softly, stripping himself of his boxers and sliding into the shower behind Severus. He slipped both arms around his lover's waist, smiling when Severus jumped slightly before relaxing fully against him.

"Morning," Severus drawled.

"Good morning, little one," Harry responded, hugging the man close. "How did you sleep?"

Severus turned around in his arms, moving to rest his head against his shoulder.

"Wonderfully."

Harry let his hand draw designs comfortingly on the other's back.

"And are you feeling any lasting pains or aches?"

Severus blushed, averting his eyes.

"Severus?"

"No. I'm fine."

Harry hugged him, bringing his chin up for a morning kiss.

"Good. Tell me if you need anything. I don't want you hurting when it can be helped."

Severus nodded his agreement, turning back around to grab the shampoo. He was in the shower after all. He leaned over to set the bottle back down, and Harry smirked as he had a new idea.

Harry hummed slightly, rolling it over in his mind before deciding that, yes, Severus would most certainly like it.

"Hands against the wall, pet."

"What?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, popping Severus lightly on the bum.

"No questions, little one. Palms on the wall. Legs spread."

Severus scrambled to do as he was told, his face molding from confusion to arousal rapidly.

Harry took the tip of his cock and rubbed it at the sphincter of Severus' hole before saying to him, "You did so well for me, baby. So well. I think you deserve a little reward."

Severus breathed heavily through his mouth, biting his lower lip when Harry suddenly dropped to the floor and kissed his anus.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Severus?"

Severus just pushed back against Harry's mouth, rocking from side to side as Harry made out with his most intimate place.

Harry kept up his assault for a good bit before crawling around to swallow Severus whole. Severus gasped and his knees buckled, the only think keeping him up being Harry's supportive hands on his thigh.

When Severus reached climax, Harry smiled around him, standing up to kiss Severus and hold him as close as possible. His lover was so beautiful. Harry didn't know how he had been blessed by such a man.

"I love you so much, Severus. So so much."

Severus nodded against him, mumbling his agreements.

"Will you marry me?"

Severus froze, looking up at Harry only to find his expression vulnerable and serious.

"Honestly?"

Harry gripped his hips, pulling the man flush against him and ignoring the shower spray hitting him in the face.

"Marry me, Severus."

The man nodded, smiling openly.

"Yes."

~Fin~

Not my best, but I really should have ended it last chapter. I didn't… so here we go.


End file.
